UW
by Dazmar
Summary: La pequeña Ibel, una niña con una extraña enfermedad cerebral, la cual le impide sentir una imprescindible emoción para sobrevivir: el miedo. El payaso no puede devorarla si no le teme. Y por causas que el monstruo desconoce, se encuentra así mismo escuchando las melodías que ella le compone. PennywisexOC [Estado: EDICIÓN]
1. Ibel

Dudo que alguna vez a algún escritor de Fanfiction le hayan borrado el fanfic por no aclarar que dicha película, serie, anime, cómic, etcétera, no son creación suya. Mas solo por si acaso...

 **Disclaimer:** _IT_ y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephen King. La adaptación cinematográfica _IT (2017)_ pertene a Andrés Muschietti.

Ale, ahí está ^^

 **Primera Publicación: (23/10/17)**

 **Actualización: (22/9/18)**

En caso de que este capítulo fuera leído antes de ser actualizado, es necesario releerlo entero. En su momento estuvo compuesto de apenas 500 palabras, y debido a cambios de planes he añadido 7000 palabras más (las cuales, por cierto, no son relleno de descripciones que no aportan nada a la trama), hay escenas nuevas y son necesarias para comprender la historia y sus personajes. "¡Fuck! ¡Siete mil palabras!", lo sé ó_ò.

* * *

I

IBEL

 _18 de agosto de 1989_

En el _Derry Home Hospital_ acababan de salvar la vida de Ibel Moore.

Esa noche de luna nueva, la niña de seis años había sido hallada en el suelo de tierra de Kansas Street, tendida boca abajo, con la ropa raída, hedionda y en un charco de su propia sangre. Mostraba una herida en el costado, como si un tiburón hubiera intentado desprender la carne del cuerpo, pero que solo consiguiera zarandearla un poco antes de dejarla ir. Mas la pequeña, aunque débil, aún vivía.

Fue su madre quien la encontró después de haberla buscado por todo el pueblo desde que la pequeña se escapase de casa esa misma noche. Cuando la llevó al hospital entre gritos y sollozos aullando "¡mi hija! ¡por favor! ¡mi hija!", las enfermeras acudieron enseguida. Tomaron a la niña inconsciente procurando que la carne que le colgaba del costado del abdomen no se desprendiera de un delgado hilo. La subieron a una camilla y entró a la sala de urgencias.

Después lo que fueron treinta minutos, pero que en la mente de Rose Moore bien pudo ser una noche entera, el doctor salió de la sala con los guantes manchados de sangre y le dijo que todo iba a salir bien. Cosa que la tranquilizó sólo un poco. Derry era cruel, no un simple pueblo. Cualquier persona la hubiera tomado por loca de haberla escuchado, pero vivían en un lugar que parecía tener personalidad y costumbres… dejar a los niños en paz no era una de ellas. Derry, o lo maligno que lo habitaba y controlaba, podía arrebatarle a su hijita en cualquier momento. Sintió un mareo al darse cuenta de que fueron unos míseros minutos lo que supuso la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte. Si se le hubiese ocurrido seguir la intersección de West Broadway en lugar de seguir recto…

—Hemos tenido que traspasarle una buena cantidad de sangre, por suerte hace pocas semanas llegaron varios repuestos, créame que sin ellos habría muerto desangrada.

—¿Y la… herida?

Rose, blanca como la pared del hospital y abrazándose a sí misma no sabía si referirse a eso como herida, desmembramiento o carnicería.

—Cuarenta y siete puntos de aquí —señaló con los dedos índice y anular el inicio de sus costillas, bajo el pecho—, a aquí —terminó señalando el inicio de la cadera.

La madre se tapó la boca, ocultando una mueca de horror.

—¿Tiene usted perro? —preguntó súbitamente el doctor.

—N-No, no ¿Por qué lo dice? ¿Es que cree que un perro puede haberle hecho eso? —dijo sin convicción.

El doctor no respondió en seguida, parecía estar sopesando como explicarle a esa mujer la opción que predominaba en su mente después de un rápido y despreocupado análisis al cuerpo sedado.

—Su hija es pequeña Sra. Moore, de hecho —miró de soslayo la sala de urgencia, como si a través de ella pudiera mirar al paciente en su interior—, para la edad que tiene es _muy_ pequeña. Lo que quiero decir es que si un rottweiler me hubiera atacado a mí no sería tan grave, dolería por supuesto, pero bastaría con unos puntos ahí y allá… en cambio teniendo en cuenta el tamaño de las fauces de un can y el cuerpecito de su hija… opino que es perfectamente equiparable.

—¿Se está oyendo? —exclamó, pasmada con un temblor constante en su voz—. Sé cómo atacan esos animales. Una vez vi una mordedura de esas, mi hermana Elena fue atacada por uno callejero —una sombra de tristeza asomó a sus ojos, recordando—. Y juro por lo más valioso que tengo en el mundo que la herida de mi hermana y la de Ibel no tienen nada que ver.

Finalmente, después de unos segundos, el hombre mayor habló lentamente, como si diese explicaciones a alguien retardado.

—Sólo me atengo a lo que veo, Sra. Moore. Además, esto es Derry, no Montana —con una sonrisa cínica dio por terminada la conversación, señaló gentilmente a la derecha donde nacía un pasillo—. Han instalado a la pequeña Ibel en la habitación 9. Procure respetar el horario de visitas. Mañana mismo puede venir.

—¿Puedo verla ahora? —preguntó, deseando una respuesta afirmativa.

—Lo más adecuado sería dejarla descansar hasta mañana. Además, la anestesia aún debe hacerle efecto, y debo decir que le hemos administrado una buena dosis, de lo contrario… bueno no importa. No creo que se muestre muy locuaz tras sufrir una experiencia como esa —terminó con un tono alarmado y hasta afligido, pero Rose no creyó su actuación barata tan común de los habitantes de Derry.

—No la haré hablar, sólo quiero ver como está.

El doctor miró sopesado uno de los asientos de la sala de espera, irritado ante la insistencia de la mujer. Según él no había nada peor que las madres sobreprotectoras, que no le dejaban hacer su trabajo, estorbaban a las enfermeras y paseaban sus rostros afligidos por todo el hospital como almas en pena. Sonrió, las patas de gallo se acentuaron a cada lado de los ojos. Se auto consoló al recordar que, aún con todo eso, la actitud de esa mujer no era comparable con la de la monstruosa madre de Eddie Kaspbrack.

—Ya sabe cuál es la habitación, Sra. Moore —dijo sin mirarla, todavía con la vista fija en el asiento.

De todas formas, ella volvió a preguntarle el número de la habitación. Las suelas desgastadas de sus zapatillas chirriar por el pasillo, ignoró a las enfermeras que la criticaron en silencio por correr. Delante de la puerta número nueve deslizó su mano por el pomo y con el sigilo de un fantasma lo giró. Asomó su pie, mano, cabeza… y sintió como su corazón caía a sus pies.

El doctor tenía razón respecto al tamaño corporal de Ibel. La cama que había en su casa se acomodaba perfectamente a su estatura, pero la del hospital la hacía parecer sólo un poco más grande que un duende de jardín. Junto al colchón, se alzaba una bolsa de sangre que, junto con un tubo de plástico transparente deslizaba el líquido oscuro hacia al brazo. Su palidez aún era impresionante, pero había abandonado el blanco papel por un color más pardo, más sano, natural, como el que uno adquiere al tener un bajón de azúcar. Lo que no le gustó ni un ápice, fue ver que se encontraba atada con dos cintas blancas que cubrían su pecho y piernas. Más tarde le explicarían que era necesario, que el mínimo movimiento podía provocar la soltura de los puntos y, a consecuencia, la herida se abriría reiniciando la hemorragia.

Entró por completo y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. Se detuvo a mirar los párpados cerrados, debajo de ellos las ojeras eran tan oscuras que podrían confundirse por sombra de ojos. Sus labios estaban agrietados, si llegase a sonreír estos se romperían y asomarían puntitos de sangre, pero Rose no se preocupó por eso; su hija nunca sonreía. Tuvo la tentación de acariciar el corto cabello castaño, que había heredado de ella, pero se contuvo, no queriendo despertarla. Ibel tenía que descansar. Sí, era evidente, el doctor se lo había dicho, ella sólo quería asegurarse de que siguiera respirando, saber que seguía siendo una mujer viuda, pero no sin hija. Pudo entonces respirar con algo de tranquilidad, sus emociones fuertes podían llevarla a lugares de la mente incógnitos, donde la racionalidad y la impulsividad parecían combatir entre ellas.

Se dio la vuelta para irse, sus yemas rozaron el pomo. Entonces escuchó con toda claridad un gemido de sufrimiento. Giró sobre sus talones como si la vida de su hija dependiera de su rapidez. La razón estaba perdiendo contra el pulso de su corazón. Como esperaba, la vio llorando a moco suelto, ríos de lágrimas caían de sus ojos cegados de una tristeza que nunca había visto en ella, ni siquiera cuando perdió a la figura paterna. Corrió hacia ella, se arrodilló frente a la cama y tomó su mano, haciéndole saber que estaba ahí, que no estaba sola y no tenía que preocuparse por nada. Le prometió todo eso en voz alta, esperando que lo hubiese escuchado. Sabía que _Eso_ era el culpable, desconocía su nombre o aspecto, pero sí sabía lo que ella sería capaz de hacerle a cualquiera que quisiera herir a la niña que ahora lloraba.

—Ibel… —pensó que su voz la consolaría— Ibel, cariño…

Rose Moore no era consciente del verdadero motivo del aparente miedo en su hija. Entre el mar de llantos, balbuceos y gritos, distinguió un nombre: " _Penn… Penny… ¡Pennywise!_ " ¿Qué era lo que había percibido? ¿Tristeza? ¿Impotencia? ¿Por quién y por qué? ¿A quién pertenecía ese nombre que pronunciaba con tal desesperación? Por un segundo tuvo la respuesta. Sacudió la cabeza, desechando lo recién pensado, lo cual aparentemente lógico era imposible y descabellado. Ese día no volvió a especular al respecto. Sin embargo, todas esas preguntas la perseguirían hasta su muerte, que sucedería veintisiete años después. Habría huido del pueblo de haber sabido que las preguntas sin respuesta se las contestaría el mismo Pennywise.

* * *

25 de julio de 2016

Mucha gente dice que no debes desanimarte si tu situación actual es mala, ya que esta podría ser peor. Error, pensó Larry, su situación y la de su esposa e hijo no podía empeorar.

La familia estaba situada en el centro del restaurante, en una mesa de madera que parecía haber sido barnizada con ímpetu, en ella quedaban la menor cantidad de migajas y manchas de kétchup en comparación a las otras. El restaurante de comida rápida se les había presentado como una salvación tras haber recorrido incontables quilómetros durante seis horas. Pero no contaban con que el servicio de ese local no podía compararse al de un restaurante de tres estrellas Michelin.

El continuo tamborileo de las uñas de su mujer contra la madera brillante lo ponía en estado de alerta, conociendo las mañas de ella cuando estaba enfadada. Un niño de seis años, hijo de los dos adultos presentes, balanceaba las piernas bajo la mesa nerviosamente, incluso él a su corta edad podía sentir la tensión que se respiraba en el pequeño espacio. El ritmo del repiqueteo aumentó, el miedo del marido también.

Tony, el chico, se enderezó en su lugar. Sus ojos azules buscaron los de la madre, la cabellera castaña se meció al ladear la cabeza.

—Mamá —quiso llamar su atención.

El ruido paró en seco, se pudo percibir un suspiro de alivio por parte del padre. La mujer bajó la vista hacia su hijo, que estaba sentado a su lado.

—¿Qué? —preguntó con una voz carente de cariño.

El niño tuvo que pensar rápidamente en algo, pues sólo la había llamado para darle un respiro a su padre (que poco a poco iba recuperando el color). Vio a lo lejos como una bandeja llena de comida era depositada sobre el mostrador. Tony fue una vez a un restaurante de comida rápida – cuando fue el cumpleaños de un amigo suyo –, y sabía que era el cliente el que debía ir a buscar la comida.

—¿Vamos a buscar la comida? —titubeó, pero su madre no contestó.

Larry bufó con escepticismo, pero que la mujer confundió con altanería.

—Que la traiga el camarero —dijo él.

—Pero creo que aquí no hay camarero, papá —respondió mientras miraba a su alrededor.

—No, eso no puede ser —reprochó, y empezó a buscar al personal encargado de transportar las bandejas de plástico. Tony tenía razón, no había dichos empleados—. Pero ¿cómo es posible?

La madre, que se llamaba Ibel, iba sosegando su enfado por segundos. Antes de irse de la casa de un amigo que les había dejado hospedarse ahí durante dos noches, le había pedido a Larry, su marido, que llevaran sus propios emparedados para el viaje. Sin embargo, él dijo que no era necesario, alegando que el viaje no sería tan largo si tomaba unos atajos que había anotado. Mintió colosalmente. No se molestó en preguntarle el porqué de su mentira, pues en el fondo lo sabía. Si hubiera escuchado de sus labios que no quería deberle más favores a nadie, ni el presidente sería capaz de frenar la mano en forma de puño que iría directa a su cara. Por eso estaban ese lugar indigno de hacerse llamar restaurante. No había mucha gente, aunque había una razón obvia a eso si se veía desde el punto de vista de la lógica: eran las once de la noche, y ese local en concreto se encontraba en una carretera inhóspita del condado de Maine, en dirección a Derry, pueblo en el que Ibel se había criado hasta los siete años.

La puerta del establecimiento se abrió de manera estrepitosa, dejando ver a un muchacho que debía estar en sus veinte, con la nariz roja y una peluca del mismo color; aquello era su intento de imitar el estilo de un característico personaje como lo era el payaso. Una empleada empezó a regañarlo dando voces, la cola de caballo que salía por la apertura de su gorra verde se balanceaba con vehemencia. Al parecer, el jovenzuelo había llegado tarde y su ropa blanca no era la apropiada para encarnar a un tal Ronald. Larry vio el panorama y exclamó.

—¡Eh, tú! ¡Tráenos la comida, por lo que más quieras!

"No des esos gritos ¿acaso eres idiota?" pensó Ibel mirando con desdén al hombre.

El payaso se quedó inmóvil, hasta que su compañera hizo gestos con las manos indicando que se diera prisa en acometer su primera orden del día. Cogió como pudo la bandeja y se acercó a la mesa. Tony se alejó del borde del asiento, guardando distancia entre él y el hombre disfrazado y acortándola con su madre.

—¡Bueno! —sonrió el payaso, enseñando sus encías. Empezó a separar lo caliente de lo frío; debió sentir la exigencia en la atenta y escrutadora mirada de Larry—. Esto por aquí, esto otro ahí —su voz era demasiado forzada, produciéndole irritación al hombre más mayor, que ya empezaba a arrepentirse de haber pedido el favor a ese sujeto. La incomodidad palpitante en su piel le llevó a humedecerse los labios.

El imitador de Ronald recibió como bonificación la pesada mirada de Ibel sobre él, como si estuviera examinándolo, buscando algo que no podía encontrar, hurgando en su físico como si se tratara de una exposición. Sólo durante un segundo – o eso le pareció a él – hizo contacto visual con ella. Sus ojos eran azules, pensó que eran muy bonitos, pero acto seguido se corrigió. El color era bonito. Su fisonomía era atractiva: sus labios del color de una frambuesa, el cabello largo y castaño, el rostro de facciones bien delineadas y unos pómulos que mujeres y hombres envidiarían, las manos estilizadas y dedos largos y finos, pero sus ojos… vacíos, transparentes y sin vida. La nuez nívea subió por su garganta y volvió a su posición. Se retiró de la mesa en cuanto pudo, buscando alejarse de ese mirar. En cuanto estuvo a una distancia que él consideró prudente pudo permitirse destensar los hombros y respirar.

Ibel comía sin ganas la hamburguesa que le habían traído, su estómago no estaba acostumbrado a comer semejante cantidad de calorías, por lo que dejó la mitad y tenía intención de esperar a que su familia terminase. Larry devoraba sus patatas con salsa, los Nuggets y la hamburguesa doble. Era un hombre atractivo, su cuerpo delgado y ligeramente abultado por los músculos era una buena escultura con la que gozarse la vista. Los ojos avellana y el cabello castaño claro le hacían parecer más joven de lo que era en realidad. Aunque no fue el físico de ambos lo que los llevó a casarse, ni siquiera sus personalidades opuestas en algunos aspectos e idénticas en otros. Lo que los llevó a encadenarse con un anillo de oro fue el resultado de los genes de ambos en forma de feto.

Tony se tomaba su tiempo, dando pequeños mordiscos y bebiendo agua de vez en cuando; estaba siguiendo al pie de la letra el protocolo que su madre le había enseñado. De cuando en cuando la miraba en busca de algún signo de desaprobación, pero al no hallarlo seguía comiendo. Degustaba la comida que en tan pocas ocasiones su paladar tenía la oportunidad de disfrutar.

—Cariño —llamó Larry a Ibel la vez que buscaba algo en su mariconera —. Toma, no olvides tomártelas.

En su mano había dos pastillas, una de ellas rosa y blanca, la otra azul. Tony las miró, parecía familiarizado con ellas. Una vez le preguntó a su padre que para qué servían esos medicamentos, a lo que le respondió con una voz llena de cariño y ternura: "Ayudan a tu madre a ser mejor persona". Ella las tomó de su mano con fastidio, se las puso en la boca y las tragó sin agua. Tony pensó que a ese paso su estómago empezaría a sonar como una hucha, pues esas pastillas se las tomaba cada día.

—Voy al servicio —dijo Ibel abandonando la mesa, sin esperar ninguna respuesta de ellos.

Larry vio como ella se alejaba hacia un corto pasillo, y por ahí, al girar, desapareció. Su mujer no había ido a vomitar las pastillas ni a vaciar la vejiga. Detestaba el papel áspero y el jabón de mala calidad, que era todo de lo que un servicio público estaba dotado. Por eso, ella siempre llevaba su bolso a todas partes, donde tenía su paquete de pañuelos y un gel-limpiador de manos. Nunca iba a un lugar público sin su fiel ayudante el bolso, pero en aquella ocasión lo había dejado en el asiento. Dejó de comer de golpe y suspiró, casi siete años casados y su mujer aún le mentía.

Ibel dio con el payaso en la despensa. Una bombilla incandescente colgaba en el techo, y observó con claridad como "Ronald" movía una caja de coles y la ponía encima de otra, repitió el mismo proceso, creando una inestable torre de verduras. El sujeto aún no se había percatado de la silueta de Ibel, que estaba apoyada en el quicio de la puerta. Cuando el payaso cogió otra caja, sus manos no acostumbradas a la labor hicieron que ésta le cayera en el pie. Después de dejar escapar un alarido, sostenerse el pie entre las manos y quejarse del dolor abriendo y cerrando la boca a falta de oxígeno, no se le pasó por la cabeza pedirle ayuda a algún otro trabajador.

La estupidez y descuido del muchacho ponían a Ibel de mal humor (más de lo que ya estaba).

—Oye.

Los gemidos de dolor cesaron. Se quedó de piedra en cuanto se dio cuenta de quien se trataba. No entendía qué hacía ella ahí. ¿Qué quería de él? Su temor casi le hace alzar la voz y preguntarle que cuál era su problema. Pero entonces recordó las estridentes palabras de su compañera "Pase lo que pase no olvides tu rol de payaso". No podía perder ese trabajo, sería ya el cuarto desde que terminó la secundaria. Hizo lo que pudo por sonreír, pero de haberse visto en un espejo habría visto que sus labios formaban una línea recta que se acumulaba en el lado derecho de su cara. Un sonido ronco carraspeó las cuerdas vocales de la mujer, que lo miraba expectante.

—¿Te estoy incomodando? —preguntó, cruzándose de brazos.

—¡C-Claro que no! —mintió e intentó disimularlo riéndose—¿Hay algún problema con su comida? —esperó, pero el silencio le respondió de la única forma en la que era capaz. Ella sólo se dedicaba a mirarle de hito en hito —¡Oh! ¡Claro! Su hijo debe querer otro juguete, si quiere puedo darle un globo.

 _Globo_. Esa última palabra pareció revivir a la mujer, sus ojos muertos brillaron y sus labios se entreabrieron. Su garganta produjo un débil sonido de sorpresa. Ronald parpadeó, sin saber qué acababa de suceder. En el mundo había gente rara, pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de afirmar ese hecho, ahora ya podría hacerlo. Sintiéndose algo acorralado – y para destensarse –, intentó hablar, pero ella se le adelantó.

—Un globo rojo…

—También puede ser verde u amarillo, el que su hijo prefiera —rió enseñando los dientes blancos —. Los tenemos de… —Ella empezó a cerrar la puerta con lentitud. —… todos los —Su única salida había sido bloqueada. —, colores.

—Quédate quieto —le dijo mientras se le acercaba.

Él obedeció y tuvo que admitir un hecho: a pesar de su miedo anterior (aún perduraba la inseguridad), se sintió halagado de haber llamado la atención de una mujer como ella. Daba vueltas a su alrededor, con movimientos sutiles y tenues. A mitad de la segunda vuelta, se paró detrás de él. Las palabras querían salir de su boca, pero también sentía curiosidad por lo que pasaría a continuación. La mano femenina, suave y delicada, se posó sobre su espalda, en medio de los omoplatos. Ascendió hasta las cervicales y ahí se quedó. Cayó entonces en que era muy alta, midiendo casi un metro ochenta. La boca de ella se acercó a su cuello, un cosquilleo le acaparó el cuerpo al sentir su respiración en su piel, contrastando con su palma fría. Si hubieran estado en la parte trasera de un bar o en cualquier otro lugar que no fuese el trabajo, la habría besado y poseído como ningún hombre antes lo podía haber hecho (eso pensaba). Sus pensamientos indecentes se esfumaron al notar como ella pasó por su lado y lo miró de frente. A penas les separaba un palmo. Huele bien, pensó sorprendido. No se trataba de un perfume asfixiante de marca, sino del olor natural de una mujer, un aroma del que muchos hombres de avanzada edad hablan, pero que no saben definir con exactitud; aunque él ya no necesitaba esa explicación. Embriagador, con eso bastaba.

Ella bajó la vista y suspiró, aparentemente decepcionada. Con eso, el hechizo y la magia desaparecieron. Él, confuso, abrió la boca, pero acto seguido la cerró cuando la mujer apartó la mirada del suelo, y esta volvía a ser como al principio. "¿Qué cojones acaba de pasar? ¿Qué me ha hecho la tía esta?" Se preguntó esta vez asustado, y cualquier rastro de excitación que pudiera quedar en él desapareció.

—No. Él, fuera quien fuese era más masculino que tú —y con un tono hostil añadió: —, y más atractivo.

Y se fue.

Parado en medio del almacén, las palabras recién dichas por Ibel se repetían en su mente, pero seguían careciendo de sentido. Entonces, tal vez queriendo deshacerse de la incertidumbre que lo asolaba, le llevó a hablar solo y en voz alta.

—Ay, joder, esto no tiene lógica. ¿Cuál es el problema de esa? ¿Esto puede considerarse intento de abuso?

La puerta se abrió con un estruendo, el payaso dio un salto pensando que esa mujer le había oído. Más se vio acaparado de una mezcla de alegría y resignación al ver la gorra verde de su compañera, y su cola meciéndose a cada insulto que le dirigía, pero no le importó.

Ibel encontró a Larry y Tony en la entrada, esperándola, al parecer había tardado más de lo que pensó. Tomó su bolso del asiento, la mano del niño y sin decir una palabra la familia se encaminó al coche aparcado en el parquin. Notó a su lado la repulsión de su marido a cada paso que daban hacia el automóvil; Larry odiaba ese coche, no era el Audi A4 negro que había estado conduciendo orgullosamente hace dos meses, sino un SEAT blanco de segunda mano.

—Papá ¿me dejas abrir? —preguntó Tony, mirando a su padre con ojos brillantes.

Larry se vio obligado a sonreír.

—Toma, chaval —respondió dándole el mando de apertura.

Tony apuntó hacia el coche como un tirador a su diana y apretó el botón central, rió al oír los cierres de las puertas ascender de sus hoyos. Ibel lo miró desde arriba, y fue abordada por unas súbitas ganas de acariciar su cabeza, pero su mano no se movió. No era la primera vez que le sucedía. Su psiquiatra, el Dr. Thomas, con el que había trabajado durante más de dos décadas y estaba fascinado con la complejidad y rareza de su caso, le explicó una vez que, la conjunción de una anomalía cerebral y su enfermedad le impedían mostrar los sentimientos afectivos más simples. Por eso le recetó las pastillas, las cuales no siempre causaban el efecto esperado, pudiéndola llevar a tener intensos dolores de cabeza y a padecer alucinaciones (lo último según el doctor).

El silencio entre ellos se había vuelto común, pero no fue siempre así. Antes de que Larry se hundiera y perdiera su fortuna, antes de que Ibel perdiera la capacidad de tocar bien en sus conciertos, en ese entonces sí que las palabras se elevaban y permanecían flotantes en el aire. Aunque los varones eran los más charlatanes, Ibel apenas verbalizaba, pero al menos sonreía. Los tres respiraban el agradable perfume frutal del que la mansión estaba impregnada.

Ya en el coche, Larry conducía moderadamente sin despegar la vista de la carretera, pero con los hombros tensos. Ir a vivir a la casa de su fallecida suegra nunca había estado en sus planes. De hecho, sólo de pensarlo y recordárselo así mismo lo llenaba de humillación y rabia. Tras haber sido el rey de su imperio, era ahora un simple plebeyo de los que ahora ocupaban su lugar en lo alto de la pirámide social.

—Calculo que tardaremos unas dos horas más —dijo con pesadez.

—¿Hasta la próxima gasolinera? —preguntó Ibel irónica, aun con restos de molestia en su voz.

—Yo también estoy cansado, no eres la única —dejó ir un fuerte suspiro que le ayudó a morderse la lengua y evitar una discusión.

—Estando en el otro lado del condado, un avión, aunque fuera de tercera clase habría sido mil veces más cómodo.

—Ya ¿con qué dinero?

—El que nos hemos gastado en la gasolina, la comida y tus mocasines nuevos.

—No sale por lo mismo —sacudió la cabeza, empecinado.

—Prácticamente es lo mismo.

—Tenemos que ahorrar, para que cuando vuelva a trabajar podamos de nuevo…

—Hay que ahorrar, pero te compras unos zapatos nuevos. No seré Einstein, pero tampoco soy idiota —dijo con sorprendente calma.

Larry empezaba a perder la paciencia, sus dedos apretaban con fuerza el volante, pero no lo suficiente para que se pusieran blancos. Soltó un bufido.

—¿Y qué querías? ¿que fuera descalzo?

—No necesitas calzado para conducir.

—¡Ibel me cago en…!

Larry paró en seco y se mordió de nuevo la lengua. Miró de soslayo a Tony, no parecía afectado, se volteó de nuevo hacia el pavimento. Aunque no había mirado con la suficiente detención, pues no cayó en como las manos ahora blancas se contraían contra el cuero. El niño era un buen actor y se le daba bien mentir, igual que su madre cuando tenía su edad.

Ibel estaba en el asiento contiguo con una pose despreocupada y pasiva. La mudanza, el drástico cambio económico en su vida… no había previsto esa situación, la cual se presentó de la misma forma que ver un caballo nadando en el mar. Aunque no podía mentirse así misma: estaba contenta de volver a Derry. Con los ojos azules fijos en el paisaje, pero sin observarlo, sonrió, una sonrisita disimulada se formó en la mejilla que daba al cristal. Un hoyuelo, que no había visto la luz durante mucho tiempo saludó al mundo.

Con el Dr. Thomas hablaba de temas diversos, menos de los sueños. Sueños oscuros donde aparecía un payaso con traje blanco y pompones naranjas. Lo veía en la penumbra, sin poder verle del todo el rostro, despertándola confundida y con la sensación de estar perdida; lo conocía, de eso estaba segura. Similar a ver una cara conocida en la calle, aunque no sabes identificar a dicha persona aun haciendo trabajar a fondo la memoria, y por lo tanto pasas de largo, pensando que si no se podía recordar no tendría importancia. Sólo que ese payaso y Derry parecían llamarla, la invitaban a aventurarse en la oscuridad.

Sabía, en alguna parte de ella, que en su pueblo encontraría respuestas a todas las preguntas que empezó a formularse desde la secundaria. El interminable pasillo de recuerdos estaba vacío, como una exposición sin sus obras. ¿Cuánto hace que ella y su madre se fueron de Derry? ¿Veintiséis años? ¿Veintisiete?

Tony, en el asiento trasero, sólo quería llegar a la nueva casa y escoger la habitación más bonita.

Llegaron a Derry a las doce y media de la noche. Los faros del coche que parecían ojos rasgados ignoraron por completo el cartel de bienvenida. Larry era el único que estaba despierto, su enfado hacia su mujer había sido desechado en el olvido, algo que no podía evitar al verla dormir. A penas había cambiado desde que la conoció en las puertas de la universidad. A veces discutían, como todos. Ibel podía a veces parecer un cubito de hielo que ni el fuego más abrasador podría llegar a derretir. Sin embargo, bajo esa capa dura como el diamante sabía que lo amaba como él a ella. Estaba seguro de ello ¿cómo hubiesen aguantado esos años juntos sino? Además, esa bella mujer había traído al mundo a Tony: su mayor regalo hasta la fecha. Dotado de gran inteligencia y bondad, conservando todavía la inocencia propia de los infantes. Sonriente y risueño, saltando a sus brazos cada tarde cuando él volvía del trabajo. Era en ese tipo de ocasiones en las que se daba cuenta de lo afortunado que había sido. Adoro a mi familia, pensó somnoliento.

Con cuidado de no despertar a la mujer, abrió la guantera y sacó un papelito doblado en el que ponía la dirección exacta de la casa. La oscuridad se había apoderado de las calles y la luz de las farolas no le era de mucha ayuda. Masculló algo en voz baja y paró el motor.

—Sigue recto.

La voz de Ibel sobresaltó a Larry, dejándolo a milisegundos de que se le escapase un gritillo, para su suerte no salió.

—No hagas eso —se quejó, pero riendo por lo bajo.

—Ya deberías estar acostumbrado —dijo, acto seguido bostezó—. Sigue recto —ordenó señalando hacia delante.

—Como usted diga, mi señora.

El motor volvió a ronronear y siguiendo las indicaciones de la mujer no tardaron en llegar a su destino. En el comienzo de Witcham Street, una casa al estilo _Cape Cod_ , separada por una valla de las otras, se erguía humildemente sobre un césped descuidado. La poca luz no dejaba ver con claridad los colores. La pareja salió del coche y mientras Larry cogía en brazos a Tony con sumo cuidado de no despertarlo, Ibel, con las manos en los bolsillos, miró la casa con nostalgia.

Un fugaz recuerdo reapareció en su memoria. Se vio a ella en ese mismo jardín, con apenas cuatro años jugando con un tigre albino de peluche, su padre se acercaba sigilosamente por detrás y se abalanzaba como un oso sobre ella para asustarla, siempre sin éxito. Ella lo miraba con una expresión que decía "¿Enserio, papá? ¿Otra vez?" Después ambos estallaban en carcajadas. Nunca se olvidó de su padre y todo lo que le enseñó. Lo amó y seguía amándolo desde el mundo de los vivos.

—Hola, hola, hogar. Mira quien ha vuelto ¿me has echado de menos? —preguntó Ibel.

"No. Echo de menos a Ibel, esa niñita que apenas medía un metro. Quiero verla a ella, no a ti."

—Oh, qué pena —respondió indiferente.

Oyó los mocasines de Larry contra el pavimento, mientras con una mano tenía sujeto a Tony, con la otra abrió el maletero y extrajo de ahí una maleta pequeña de color azul; la del niño.

—No te quedes ahí, échame un cable.

Sin prisa, con movimientos lentos y tranquilos extrajo las dos maletas restantes, la roja de Ibel y la negra de Larry.

—¿Crees que habrá ratas? —quiso saber la mujer, pero en su voz no hubo atisbo de asco, sino de expectación.

—Por Dios, espero que no. ¿Hubo alguna plaga cuando viviste aquí?

—No.

—Entonces no creo que haya —su tez había adquirido un color pálido, sólo de imaginar esos roedores correteando por el pasillo hacía que se le pusiera la piel de gallina.

—En casa no, aunque sí que había un lugar infestado de ratas —empezó a decir, después, con una mano sosteniéndose la barbilla y tono dubitativo añadió: —Pero no recuerdo donde era.

—Ibel, cariño, dejemos el tema de las ratas por hoy —su boca se abrió en un enorme bostezo—. Anda que… —. Comenzó a avanzar hacia el jardín.

La mujer se quedó atrás y miró a Tony que tenía la mejilla apoyada en el hombro de su padre, parecía un ángel. Con el corazón enternecido se dispuso a seguir el camino hasta la puerta. De repente, oyó un ruido a su derecha, un sonido rápido y leve que sonó como _¡plof!_ Entonces reconoció qué había sido, escuchó lo mismo en todos los cumpleaños de su hijo: un globo que había sido reventado. En la dirección que se había producido el ruido no había nada ni nadie, sólo la calle que seguía hasta perderse en un cruce. "¿Ese encuentro con el muchacho disfrazado de payaso me ha afectado? No". No había sido su imaginación. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, lo que andaba buscando había hecho acto de presencia. Miró en derredor, pero sólo halló casas y oscuridad difuminada en la luz de las farolas. Sus ojos viajaron por la calle hasta llegar a una boca de tormenta al otro lado de la cera. Entonces, con la misma claridad que una voz transmitida por televisión, en su mente, escuchó una voz cómica y simpática.

" _Seguro que yo puedo animarlo, le daré un globo"._

La boca de Ibel quedó entreabierta, esperó a que dijera algo más, le gustaba esa voz… o el dueño de esta.

" _¿Quieres tú uno, Georgie?"_

—¿Georgie? —dijo en voz alta.

Cierto. Sí que conoció a un Georgie ¿Davis? ¿Daniels? ¿Den…? Chasqueó la lengua con frustración. No pudo seguir intentando recordar, su marido la llamó preguntándole qué hacía ahí parada. Ella lo miró con una ceja levantada y recorrió la zona con la vista una última vez sin encontrar nada relevante. No quería ir a la casa, quería explorar el barrio, buscar a ese hombre disfrazado de payaso en cuyos sueños nunca podía verle cara. Sin embargo, si lo hacía, Larry la acribillaría a preguntas y no es que le diera miedo responderlas, sino que sería algo que le robaría demasiado tiempo. El tiempo tan valioso y escaso en la vida de un ser humano como el agua en un desierto.

Giró sobre sus talones con una maleta en cada mano y caminó junto a su pareja.

Avanzaron por el camino que partía por la mitad el jardín hasta el porche. El ruido de las ruedecitas era leve, pero en el silencio sepulcral de la noche se asemejaban al estrambótico mecanismo de un motor.

—¿Mandaste a los chicos a que lo adecentaran todo un poco, ¿verdad? —preguntó Ibel mirando de soslayo a su hijo.

—Fue lo primero que hice en cuanto perdimos la mansión —respondió amargamente.

Ibel se arrepintió al instante de haber preguntado eso.

—Tranquila, cuando recuperemos nuestra fortuna, yo con mi ingenio y tú con tu música construiremos una mansión aún mejor que la otra. Volverás a tener tus artículos de siempre.

Subieron las escaleras del porche, la madera no parecía muy firme bajo sus pies. Larry había notado la aflicción en el rostro de su esposa, pero no acertó en el motivo. Ibel quiso decírselo, decirle que no le gustaba verle desanimado y triste, pero no le salieron las palabras. Se dio cuenta de lo agotado que estaba y se sintió mal por las regañinas que había estado dándole durante todo el viaje, más otra vez, sus labios parecían decididos a no vocalizar una disculpa. Al parar frente a la puerta, ella apretó con fuerza el manubrio de la maleta y Larry se las arregló para sacar las llaves del bolsillo de sus vaqueros.

La puerta se abrió con un chirrido. Un fuerte olor a cerrado les golpeó la nariz y a Ibel le dio un fuerte mareo, por lo que tuvo que darse la vuelta y respirar un aire que no oliera a cuero viejo y polvo. Larry, en cambio, entró como si nada y buscó a tientas un interruptor, en cuanto lo encontró deseó que la corriente funcionase, presionó el botón. En su imaginación una bombilla reventaba dándole un susto, como sucedía en algunas películas de terror. No sucedió nada de eso, la lámpara del techo se encendió con naturalidad y pareció dar la bienvenida a los nuevos huéspedes. La mayoría de los muebles, excepto el sofá y sillón estaban cubiertos por una capa de plástico que impedía que el polvo los estropease.

—Vale —dijo entrando en la estancia y parándose en mitad de lo que debía ser el salón—. Al menos no tendremos que preocuparnos de las ratas. Así que aquí vivías tú, cariño —soltó, incrédulo.

—¿No te lo crees? —preguntó Ibel adelantándole y dando una vuelta completa a la sala de estar, el mareo ya se le había pasado.

—Sólo me sorprende. Me resultaría más fácil pensar que vivías en un pantano.

—¿Pantano? ¿Y eso por qué?

—Era una broma —le hizo saber con una sonrisa que apenas se hacía notar—, lo decía porque siempre has sido tan… sofisticada.

—Lo vulgar nunca ha sido lo mío, es verdad.

—La vulgaridad no, pero vaya que no te gusta lo salvaje… —alzó juguetonamente las cejas.

Ibel se cruzó de brazos y le dirigió una mirada escrutadora, la cual le cortó el rollo a Larry al momento.

—¿Eres consciente de que tienes a Tony en brazos?

—Claro que sí, pero…

—¿Y si llega a escuchar lo que acabas de decir?

—Tampoco es como si hubiera dicho una barbaridad.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, esa frialdad en el azul cielo de sus ojos. Larry sabía que cuando ella se ponía en ese modo, no existía excusa válida. Lo más sensato era darle la razón, por mucho que pensara algo diferente.

—Bueno, sí que debería haber esperado a estar solos —dijo entre dientes.

Después de haber dicho eso, la actitud distante de Ibel seguía latente, pero menos intensa que hace unos minutos. El próximo cuarto de hora pasó muy rápido. Ibel guió a su marido hasta la que había su habitación cuando era niña, que pasaría a ser la de Tony. Los muchachos que Larry había contratado hicieron un buen trabajo con la limpieza de la habitación. El marco de la cama, junto con los bordes imitaban la forma de una nave espacial. Dejaron a Tony en el colchón y lo arroparon bien. Abrumados por el cansancio, decidieron deshacer la maleta a la mañana siguiente.

Entraron a la habitación que había sido la de Rose Moore, madre de Ibel, que compartió cama con Friedrich durante sólo cinco años.

Ibel puso la maleta sobre la cama, la cremallera hizo su camino por el contorno y extrajo un camisón blanco de encaje. Se quitó la ropa a toda prisa y la seda blanca entró en contacto con su piel en una suave caricia. El silbido coqueto de Larry no se hizo esperar. Por el rabillo del ojo le vio sacando de su maleta unas braguitas rojas de lencería, las sostenía por ambos extremos mirándolas con detención.

—Te has traído la artillería pesada —insinuó. Sus ojeras estaban muy pronunciadas, haciéndole parecer un depravado.

—Lástima que no se emplee como es debido. —Por segunda vez en una noche le cortó el rollo.

Larry era paciente y atribuyó el regreso del mal humor al cansancio y al pique en el salón. Empezó a desnudarse para ponerse el pijama azul.

Ibel corrió la cortina para ver a través de la ventana. Inspeccionó cada esquina a la vista esperando ver eso que no había podido ver antes. Fuera lo que fuese, le gustaba esconderse y lo hacía bien. Sus párpados pesaban, el cuerpo le exigía descanso y reposo. Colocó la cortina como la había encontrado e ignorando el olor a viejo de las sábanas se acurrucó en ellas. Larry no tardó en imitarla.

La sensación de sentirse observada hizo que Ibel abriera los ojos en mitad de la noche. Inmóvil, parpadeó varias veces intentando que su cansada vista se acostumbrara a la oscuridad, pero ni cuando empezó a diferenciar la forma de los objetos a su alrededor, logró ver la presencia desconocida que había estado o, seguía mirándola. Oyó a su lado los ronquidos de Larry, el cual hizo que ella (cuyo principal pensamiento era descubrir quién o qué se escondía en las sombras) apretase los dientes ante el molesto ruido. "Lo ahogaría con la almohada", pensó, aunque conteniéndose, recordando el cariño que Tony sentía hacia su padre. Molesta, supuso que fue el hecho de escuchar un ronquido durante su sueño lo que la impulsó a despertar de esa manera. De mal humor otra vez.

Larry ni se movió cuando Ibel se quitó las sábanas de encima, se alejó de la cama y salió del cuarto en busca del regocijante silencio. Descalza y en el camisón níveo, avanzó por el pasillo a oscuras hasta que su mano entró en contacto con la familiar madera de la barandilla que conectaba con la escalera. Veía con mayor claridad a cada escalón que bajaba, la luz proveniente de la luna entraba por la ventana e iluminaba el salón con vehemencia. Ya en la planta baja, fue envuelta de nuevo por la misma sensación que la había obligado a despertarse: una presencia observándola, sólo que esa vez la sintió cerca, mucho más cerca. Cogió aire y empleó a fondo sus cinco sentidos, pero solo un segundo después logró ver en el suelo una flauta de madera.

Tendida sobre la alfombra, seductora como un cuerpo que esperaba a ser tocado. Ibel no rechazó la invitación. Cuando estuvo en el foco de luz lunar, se puso a cuclillas y tomó la flauta con suma delicadeza. Fue entonces, en ese preciso instante, cuando los recuerdos empezaron a volver a ella como un imán a un objeto metálico. En el lateral de la boquilla reconoció un trazado irregular " _I.B_ " junto con dos notas musicales dibujadas. Las melodías sonaron en su mente como viejos discos y con ellas los aplausos que siempre recibía, desde palmas desnudas hasta enguantadas. Sus hombros se destensaron al ponerse en pie, ya no tenía sentido buscar al misterioso ser. Percibió un olor familiar a sus espaldas. El maquillaje y el adictivo algodón de azúcar tomaron forma propia en su imaginación. Con la expresión de alguien que acaba de hallar la paz, se volteó para ver al payaso oculto en la esquina donde se encontraba el armario. Aunque no pudo verle la cara, la silueta del cuerpo, los destellos de sus mechones naranja y blanco de su traje victoriano fueron suficiente para reconocerle. Era él, el que se aparecía en sus sueños, no se trataba de otro imitador. No tenía ninguna duda.

Oyó una risa traviesa y el rostro salió a la luz. Ibel pensó que la felicidad que sentía no podía caber en su corazón. No había cambiado, las líneas rojas dibujadas de manera vertical, pero que se curvaban al sonreír, y sus labios pintados de rojo seguían estando presentes en su pintoresco semblante. Parecía que su corazón iba a explotar, sus ojos se entrecerraron cuando encontró los iris dorados. La mano que sostenía la flauta cayó sobre su muslo, inerte.

—¿Qué pasa, Ibel? ¿No vas a tocar para el bueno de Pennywise? —preguntó, mirándola fijamente a la vez que sonreía.

* * *

 **N. de la A.**

Me pregunto con frecuencia si soy la única a la que miran con cara de "what the fuck?", después de decir que el Pennywise de Bill Skarsgård es, de alguna forma, excéntricamente hermoso... Como sea, para gustos colores, no?

Ah, a lo que iba. Que no se altere nadie, las incertidumbres que asolan a Ibel no quedarán a las suposiciones o imaginación del lector, serán resueltas, pero a su debido tiempo. Mi querida protagonista tiene que evolucionar para ser capaz de sobrellevar lo que le acontece. Por favor, si hay algún fallo gramatical o cualquier incongruencia, hacédmelo saber.

¡Hasta pronto!


	2. Quedada

**Publicación del capítulo: (1/12/17)**

 **Actualización: (22/9/18)**

Los cambios en este capítulo son mínimos, fallos gramaticales, incoherencias, y la mención de un personaje que hasta ahora solo ha sido mencionado en los libros (a no ser que lo mencionen en _IT Chapter Two_ ).

* * *

II

QUEDADA

 _4 de octubre de 1988_

Un grito resonó en toda la sala. Los espectadores se encogieron en sus asientos como si una fuerza les obligara a ello. La enorme pantalla mostraba la imagen de un hombre con camisa a rayas, sombrero y unos guantes con los dedos acabados en cuchillos.

Ibel estaba en cuarta fila, tenía dos chicos a su izquierda y uno a la derecha. El trío de muchachos intentaba permanecer impasible cada vez que el rostro quemado y desfigurado aparecía, pero sus lamentos y gemidos llegaban a los oídos de la pequeña Ibel, la cual, en realidad, no les prestaba atención alguna. Ella comía sagaz y mecánicamente las palomitas y no despegaba la vista de la imagen proyectada. Esa situación hubiera sido comparable con la de cualquier infante; comiendo su aperitivo de media tarde mientras veía un episodio de su serie de animación favorita, la principal diferencia era que, esa no era una serie infantil, sino una película catalogada para mayores de trece años. Y la niña no sólo miraba la película con expectación, estaba hipnotizada, embelesada con los rostros bañados en terror de los personajes.

—Tengo que ir al lavabo —dijo el que estaba a su derecha. Se levantó de su asiento y desapareció por el pasillo que conducía a la salida.

El que acababa de irse se detuvo en mitad del camino, inseguro de si debía ir él solo, pero optó por finalmente hacerlo. Ibel ni siquiera le escuchó, su enfoque en la película era tal, que durante la hora y media que esta duró, ignoró todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Asesinatos, alaridos y suspiros de alivio después, los créditos se mostraron en pantalla. Las luces se encendieron, iluminando toda la cámara que hasta hacía bien poco había estado a oscuras.

—¿Ya ha acabado? —preguntó ella ladeando la cabeza sin dejar de mirar la pantalla, como si esperase que algo más apareciese.

Los tres chicos eran dos años mayores que ella, más altos, pero no por ello más valientes. Estaban igual de tensos que al estar al borde de una montaña rusa a punto de descender a toda velocidad, agarrándose a las correas de seguridad y gritando mentalmente lo mucho que se arrepentían de haber ido ahí. No cerraron los ojos en la sala de cine, pero de haber estado en una oscuridad total lo habrían hecho.

Uno de ellos se alzó del asiento con un salto energético.

—Sí, ya está ¡Ja! ¡Se supone que es una película de terror y ni siquiera me ha dado miedo! —presumió el que había tenido que ir al baño, Sam.

Sam era pelirrojo y tenía la piel blanquecina, su cara era redonda, sus ojos pequeños y demasiado juntos. Cada vez que hablaba dejaba ver un espacio oscuro entre los dos dientes delanteros. Ibel siempre miraba ese espacio en cuanto lo veía hablar, para ella saltaba mucho a la vista. Ibel rara vez miraba a los ojos, su rango de visión se limitaba a las bocas y a veces a los cabellos, no por molestar o desagradarle, se trataba de una costumbre que había visto en su padre fallecido.

Le tocó el turno a Alex de mostrar su inquebrantable valor. Les superaba en altura a todos, era el líder de los otros dos. El cabello rubio estaba peinado de forma que parecía tener una boina en la cabeza. La mirada era arrogante y oscura. Su cuerpo era delgado, pero estaba dotado de fuerza con la que ninguno de los niños ahí presentes podía igualar, mucho menos enfrentar.

—Cierto, todo el público exageraba. Si yo me hubiera encontrado con ese hombre que es más feo que el culo de un elefante ¡Porqué eso es lo que es! ¡Un culo de elefante! Vaya que sí, le hubiera hecho esto —vociferó dando un puñetazo a la nada—¡Y luego esto! —pataleó el aire alocadamente, aquel era Alex.

El tercer niño, cuyo nombre Ibel desconocía, no dijo nada. Estaba tenso en su asiento, agarrándose a los reposabrazos. Todo en él era negro, exceptuando la piel que a Ibel le recordó al marrón de la tierra de su jardín.

Los tres muchachos miraban con expectación a la niña, esperaban que dijera algo, que expresase de una forma u otra que había podido sentir miedo. Se llevaron una gran decepción cuando lo único que salió de la boca de la pequeña Ibel fue:

—… Y ¿cómo es el culo de un elefante?

Salieron del cine los últimos y fueron golpeados por una ráfaga de viento, el cielo estaba gris y nubiloso, el aire era frío: se avecinaba una tormenta. En una hora caería un chubasco que no duraría más de una hora. Ibel, con la mirada fija en las nubes opacas oyó como los dientes de sus acompañantes castañeaban. Iban en camisetas de manga corta y pantalones que les llegaban a las rodillas. Mientras que la única niña ahí presente, estaba dotada de un suéter de lana tejido por su madre, y unos pantalones amoldados a sus flacas piernas.

"He cumplido", pensó. Esa quedada se debía a una tarea impuesta por su madre. Recordaba las palabras que había repetido mientras le indicaba lo que debía hacer. Socializar, relacionarse, hablar con alguien. No tenía intención de cumplirlo. Sin embargo, casi por arte de magia el trío se acercó a ella en el patio de la escuela con una sonrisa maliciosa y la invitaron al _Aladdin_ para ver una película. Había hablado con ellos, había estado con gente y hasta había disfrutado de la película (no de su compañía). Los deberes estaban hechos. Sintiéndose satisfecha y victoriosa se dio la vuelta y, sin despedirse, empezó a avanzar hacia su casa pensando en el chocolate caliente que le esperaba. Pero antes de que pudiera dar el cuarto paso, una rápida mano la tomó por su suéter, y dada la diferencia de fuerza, la obligó a darse la vuelta.

—Oye, duende, aún no hemos terminado —dijo el líder del trío, es decir, Alex.

—La película ha terminado. Él lo ha dicho antes —contestó ella inocente, señalando con el dedo al pelirrojo Sam.

—¿Tú mamá no te ha enseñado modales? No se señala con el dedo —esperó a que ella dejara de señalar—. Muy bien ¿Y no crees que sería muy maleducado por tu parte irte ahora?

Ibel se tomó un momento para encontrar una respuesta que le permitiera librarse de Alex y los demás.

—No debo saltarme el toque de queda, mi mamá me pidió que lo cumpliera.

Miró el reloj en su muñeca, marcaba las 6:37 de la tarde, el toque de queda era a las siete. Alex hizo una mueca de burla.

—El toque de queda es para las niñas pequeñas. ¿Eres tú acaso una niña pequeña?

—Sí —respondió con naturalidad.

La expresión que se dibujó en el rostro de Alex hizo reír a sus dos amigos, pero bastó una mirada fulminante por parte de este para que cesaran las risas. Soltó el suéter de Ibel y le sonrió con picardía.

—Cierto, lo eres. Y lo que nosotros queremos es que dejes de serlo para que puedas ser de nuestro grupo.

Ibel inclinó la cabeza a un lado sin entender, su inexperimentada mente no comprendía el motivo por el que ella fuese a querer formar parte de ese grupo, cuya existencia acababa de descubrir hacía solo un día. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero de nuevo, la ágil mano de Alex fue más rápida, tapándosela mientras con la otra le rodeaba el hombro. Empezó a llevarla por la calle como si fuera un cuerpo sin alma, ella no se resistía, pero tampoco parecía ir complacida. A cada paso que daban se alejaban más del centro, de los ciudadanos y de la luz. Los dos fieles seguidores de Alex iban detrás de ellos, asegurándose de que nadie fuera tras su pista.

Con el paso lento y las precauciones de los muchachos, era evidente que habían pasado bastante de las siete. Los días eran más cortos y la penumbra de la noche comenzaba a hacerse presente. Los iris azules de la pequeña Ibel se encontraron con los frondosos arbustos, árboles y vegetación del bosque. Caminaron durante otro rato, hasta que la oscuridad se adueñó del lugar. Esa noche había luna llena, los rayos níveos acaparaban la tierra llena de hierbajos y ramitas. Se detuvieron al borde del río Kenduskeag. La maloliente mano que había bloqueado su boca durante casi tres cuartos de hora, la dejó libre por fin. Se limpió los labios con la manga sobrante de su suéter.

—Por fin estamos en el lugar al que realmente queríamos traerte —dijo Alex, contento.

—Sí, aunque al principio sólo queríamos asustarte con la película y si eso no funcionaba te íbamos a traer aquí —concluyó Sam, el más bajito.

El más callado de los tres no dijo nada. Sólo se le escapó una diminuta sonrisa de lado al tiempo que observaba con diversión la entrada del acueducto, por el cual pretendían que Ibel pasara. Estaba en la otra orilla del río, y aunque este no era muy profundo ni la corriente fuerte, para alguien del tamaño de la niña podía ser peligroso.

—¿Ves esa enorme tubería? —señaló Alex. Ibel afirmó con un sonido de garganta—. Pues entra ahí. —Le dio un empujón.

Ibel estaba a pocos centímetros del húmedo borde. Su expresión solemne no cambió en ningún momento.

—¿No queréis entrar conmigo? —preguntó metiendo un pie en el agua, para luego meter el otro y seguir avanzando. El agua había atravesado la tela de las bambas y entrado en contacto con los calcetines, cuya tela se les pegó a los pies. La humedad y enfriamiento brusco en sus extremidades le produjo una sensación de disgusto e irritación.

A sus espaldas oyó una risa ahogada. Alex habló.

—No, amiga, no. Sólo tienes que entrar tú. Así será mucho más divertido.

Ibel recordó una frase que la profesora Douglas repetía sin cesar: "cuantos más mejor"; se preguntó por qué no se aplicaba en esa situación. Sin embargo, dejó de darle vueltas a la cabeza en cuanto el agua le llegó al ombligo, su madre se enfadaría por haber ensuciado la lana, pero luego su expresión cambiaría a una preocupada, pensando que su preciada hija podría resfriarse. "Cuando entre en esa cañería volveré rápido a casa, para que el chocolate no esté tan frío" pensó esforzándose por mantener la cabeza en la superficie y no dejarse llevar por la suave corriente.

Llegó un momento en el que sus pies dejaron de tocar el fondo. Se vio obligada a nadar. Bueno, lo que ella hacía no se le podía llamar nadar. Agitaba los brazos y las piernas bajo el agua, sin chapotearla con tal de no ahogarse y mantenerse a flote. Tenía que alzar el mentón y vigilar de no hundir la nariz en la superficie de agua. Su cuerpo apenas tenía resistencia, no había cruzado ni la mitad y ya empezaba a sentir el agotamiento en todo su cuerpo. Pero, detenerse no era una opción, se hundiría y sólo los peces podían respirar debajo del agua. Estaba convencida de que Alex, Sam y el otro no irían a ayudarla en caso de que se hundiese.

Más fue su propia sorpresa y decepción del trío de chicos que finalmente llegó a la otra orilla. Se sacudió con fervor, deshaciéndose del exceso de agua. Se volteó para ver a los muchachos, seguían ahí cruzados de brazos, expectantes. Con algo de pesadez, puso un pie sobre el borde de la enorme tubería, pero esa piedra lisa era resbaladiza, más aún si era pisada por un calzado húmedo. Eso causó que su zapato izquierdo se deslizara hacia la derecha, y cayera por la pérdida de equilibrio. Aunque no se hizo mucho daño, supo que en unos minutos aparecería en su muslo una marca azul y morada. Torpemente sentada, a lo lejos, oyó las risas burlonas casi imperceptibles de los chicos, pero ella las ignoró como el polvo: su atención se centraba en la zona palpitante.

—Duele —dijo en voz baja y para sí misma.

Las voces de Alex y Sam la animaron a que se levantara y se introdujera por completo en el acueducto. Por primera vez en toda la tarde, el más callado del grupo intervino.

—En realidad, no creo que esto sea una buena idea.

—¡Es más que buena! ¡Esa mocosa tiene que aprender lo que es el miedo! —exclamó Sam, sonriente.

—No lo decía por ella, sino por nosotros. Y si pasa algo de verdad…

—¿Qué puede pasar? ¿De todos los habitantes de Derry tiene que pasarnos algo a nosotros? Venga ya —se burló Alex ahogando una risa soberbia.

La discusión subió de tono, arrebatándoles la atención que recaía sobre Ibel. Ella dejó de mirarse la pierna. Aún sentada, mantenía la vista fija en la nada; le había parecido escuchar algo: un murmullo producido por algo que no supo identificar. Se preguntó si serían ratas o algún insecto. La cañería era larga, como un pasillo en un castillo abandonado; aunque apestoso y sucio. Agudizó el oído, intentando identificar el lugar del que provenía el extraño sonido, pero es que parecía provenir de todas partes. Claro que, con el alto tono que empleaban los jóvenes, le era casi imposible distinguir nada de lo que una voz ominosa pronunció. Excepto un par de palabras, que sonaron en su tímpano como si la persona que las había pronunciado estuviera dentro de sus oídos.

En aquel entonces no podía saber el porqué, pero por su mente pasó el fugaz pensamiento que esa no sería la primera ni la última en escuchar a ese alguien hablándole. Algo despertó en ella, sintió que dos piezas se unían y encajaban entre ellas. Creyó que era el comienzo de algo importante. La tormenta que se aproximaba no era nada comparado con lo que vendría más adelante. El agua de lluvia mezclada con la sangre. Los caminos de las alcantarillas teñidas de mugre y restos de carne putrefacta.

Sin saberlo, _Eso_ que acechaba desde las sombras acababa de despertar de un largo sueño, hambriento.

" _El Otro no podría ser más amable, llevándome a estos tres chicos directamente a la boca. No… espera, hay una niñita también"_ Lo escuchó carcajearse _"De las que me gustan. El buen amigo Pennywise que esperaba una noche aburrida ¡Gracias, gracias! ¡Cambiarán, flotarán!"_

No sonaba como si quisiera ser escuchado. Sin embargo, en la mente de Ibel era como tener altavoces de concierto incrustados en su interior. Era hipnótico, tanto, que sintió un deseo de dejarse llevar y abandonar su mente en la inconsciencia, pero hizo un esfuerzo por mantenerse despierta y seguir oyendo.

—¿"Noche aburrida"? —Como pudo se puso en pie y divisó al grupo de chicos que seguía discutiendo— ¡Eh! —les llamó. Ellos cesaron en su disputa y la miraron, advirtiendo de su presencia— ¿Lo habéis oído? ¡Da las gracias, porqué pensó que esta iba a ser una noche aburrida! ¡Y nosotros se la hemos alegrado! ¡Él quiere que flotéis!

—¿Él? ¿Y quién demonios es "él"? —quiso saber Alex.

Ibel inclinó la cabeza a un lado, sin encontrarle el sentido a la pregunta.

—Pues él. _Eso_ que tenéis detrás.

* * *

 **N. de la A.**

Ibel debería plantearse en cambiar de grupo de amigos... Digo, eh, al menos yo lo haría :D

Soy consciente de que este capítulo es mucho más corto que el primero (tiene casi 5000 palabras menos), pero no quiero pecar de rellenadora y hacer de esta una lectura lenta y tediosa, añadiendo párrafos y diálogo innecesario :P Añado cosas que aporten, no que ocupen espacio porque parece que haya quedado muy corto. Comprensión, please :)

Cualquier error gramatical, duda o incoherencia hacédmela saber en un review o mensaje privado ^^

¡Hasta pronto!


	3. Impresión

_**"No aparentes ser algo que no eres"**_

 _ **"Pero ¿no se basa en eso la aceptación social? En apariencias.**_

* * *

Capítulo 3

Impresión

El mismo personaje de la película de terror se apareció en todo su esplendor. Los desafortunados muchachos dejaron ir los gritos que habían estado conteniendo desde el cine. La pequeña Ibel en cambio, no lograba ver del todo el ser que se encontraba en la otra orilla, ni lo que esta hacía. Por un momento, le pareció haberlo visto, pero lo que un principio creyó ver, no era ni por asomo similar a esa forma difusa. Los alaridos dejaron paso al ruido de su carne siendo cortada, la niña pensó que el sonido era similar al que producía su madre al cortar los filetes de los domingos por la noche. _Zis Zas._ Pudo oler el terror de sus acompañantes a metros de distancia, aparecieron los llantos y perduraron; también llegó a sus fosas nasales el desagradable olor de la orina. "Aun así… ¿Tanto miedo tenían como para no moverse?" Se preguntó inclinando la cabeza, mirando a un punto ciego.

Se hizo el silencio, frágil y transparente como el cristal. Y con este, apareció una luz proveniente del fondo del bosque; reconoció las linternas de la policía, en constante movimiento y en busca de cualquier indicio de vida. El resplandor iluminó al que había matado a Alex, Sam y al callado desconocido. Antes de que los chicos murieran, Ibel creyó que se trataba de un hombre bajito y con sombrero, sin embargo, el reflejo en el agua parecía haber crecido medio metro: era increíblemente alto. Él se introdujo en el agua como Ibel había hecho con anterioridad y el calco borroso sobre el rio se rompió creando ondas magnéticas. La curiosidad corroía a la niña ¿Quién era el misterioso hombre que había acabado con la existencia de los tres niños?

\- No voy a hacerte daño… - dijo, riéndose con malicia.

Ibel no respondió. Él estaba cada vez más cerca, con su traje blanco ensuciado de la sangre de sus víctimas. El agua ya le llegaba a la altura de las rodillas, diferenció las enormes mangas y el maquillaje de payaso. Su cuerpo delgado y larguirucho acrecentaba su peculiaridad, pareciendo el ser más débil, pero a la vez el más fuerte. Los cascabeles tintinearon, felices de saber que habría otra muerte esa noche. La pequeña infanta no tuvo ninguna intención de huir; formaba parte de su enfermedad el sentir interés por aquello que debía temer.

Cuando estuvo ante ella, tan cerca que podía oler el delicioso aroma de las palomitas y el irritante olor a maquillaje, sintió como algo desconocido se adentraba en ella; una sensación que nunca antes había experimentado. Parecía que su interior estuviera siendo invadido, como una enorme avispa husmeando en el panal de unas abejas. Vio entonces sus ojos dorados como el sol, estos brillaban como luciérnagas en un pantano; Ibel pensó que tenían cierto parecido con las pupilas de un gato: siempre alerta y al acecho. El payaso se inclinó para estar a su altura, la niña no rompió el contacto visual, los dos estaban esperando algo del otro; algo que sólo llegó por parte del arrebatador de vidas.

\- ¿Tantas ganas tienes de flotar, Ibel? – sonrió – Estoy tan contento, me harás compañía ahí abajo, como tus amigos.

Ibel miró hacia la otra orilla, donde yacían los cadáveres. Las linternas de la policía se habían desviado, pero las voces perduraban como el eco en una cueva.

\- No eran mis amigos – le aclaró –. Querían que pasara miedo, eso no se hace entre amigos.

El payaso no respondió, se la quedó mirando con una mueca en el enfermizo rostro blanco. Una dentadura de tiburón sustituyó a los adorables dientes de roedor. "Vamos, vamos… siéntelo ¡Asústate! ¡Acobárdate!", pensó el ser impaciente tras no percibir el aroma del exquisito terror ¿Cómo podía ser eso? Ningún ser humano podía ocultar una emoción tan primitiva como lo era el miedo, era algo natural, que salía sin previo aviso, y sin el permiso del portador del cuerpo que estaba sometido a la situación desafortunada. La naturaleza de esa niña parecía haber sido cambiada, pero el payaso no dio el brazo a torcer. De manera aleatoria, empezó a adoptar otra forma, sus guantes se rasgaron ante el continuo crecimiento de las manos. En cierto momento cerró los ojos y notaba como su cara se desfiguraba, adquiriendo poco a poco una forma triangular. Sin embargo, al momento de abrirlos, vio que no había nadie delante de él. Oyó pasos cercanos a su izquierda. La pequeña había empezado a caminar a su alrededor, observándole, contemplándole, como si fuera una obra de arte.

En menos que canta un gallo, se abalanzó sobre ella. Sus garras la sujetaban fuerte contra el suelo; queriendo evadir la frustración, de su garganta salieron alaridos y gritos, la amenazaba con morderla, varias gotas de saliva cayeron sobre la cara de la infanta. Quería verla llorar, gritar, patalear… pero no llegó nada de lo que el ser anhelaba. Ella miró sus ojos, el dorado brillaba en la oscuridad como la más flameante llama, pensó que la luz del sol no tenía nada que hacer con semejante belleza.

\- ¿Acaso no le temes a la muerte, pequeña? – le preguntó, serio por primera vez.

Ella frunció los labios, pensativa. A los pocos segundos respondió:

\- Muchas veces he pensado en eso, pero… – hizo una pausa, empezaba a sentir como las garras rasgaban su suéter y hacían pequeñas heridas en sus hombros –, siempre termino creyendo que simplemente me es difícil tener miedo a cosas. La muerte es sólo una palabra más.

\- Eso no puede ser – replicó el payaso deforme –. Los humanos… – la tomó de la barbilla –… siempre tienen – giró en varias direcciones la cara de la niña, buscando algo inexistente –… algo por lo que temblar.

Ibel Moore, tras percatarse de que su ropa ya estaba seca, tuvo un flashback, cuando Alex y sus amigos empezaron a temblar como hojas ante el frío. Pero no contestó. El payaso parecía inmerso en sus pensamientos, de manera que no se dio cuenta de como la niña extendía su brazo liberado y lo aproximaba a su cabello naranja. "¡Ibel!", se escuchó entre los árboles. El cuerpo deforme se volteó en dirección a la otra orilla, antes las luces de las linternas estaban muy lejos, casi a cuarenta metros de distancia, pero ahora se encontraban tan próximas que se podían hasta ver las siluetas oscuras de los policías. El ser pelirrojo tenía un debate interior: no sabía si matar a la frágil criatura debajo de él, o bien, dejarla vivir un poco más y hacer de su vida un infierno. La pequeña mano le acariciaba el cabello con suavidad, pero él lo ignoró, acto seguido, se puso en pie. Ibel seguía tendida en el suelo, bajo las piernas rectas del payaso, el cual volvía a tener las proporciones con las que se había presentado. La figura imponente sobre ella emprendió su andar hacia la cañería, Ibel se enderezó pegando la vista en la amplia espalda. Los policías seguían llamándola, pero ella hizo oídos sordos, había algo mucho más interesante delante.

\- ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó al tiempo que se ponía en pie.

El payaso detuvo su marcha, se dio la vuelta para verla, volvía a sonreír.

\- A un lugar muy divertido. Ahí – señaló la entrada de la alcantarilla –, suceden cosas increíbles. Ya lo creo. Ya lo creo.

\- ¿Y yo puedo ir?

\- Claro que puedes, sentirás que esa es tu verdadera casa. Únete a mí, Ibel.

La policía se llevó a la niña después de descubrir los cadáveres. Un policía novato sospechó que ella podría ser la causante de semejante carnicería, pero recibió una regañina por parte de un veterano: "¿Cómo esperas que una niña de su tamaño haya terminado con esos bravucones? Y encima ¿sin una sola gota de sangre más que la suya?" Cuando la subieron al coche, oyó las palabras que su madre le prohibía pronunciar: las palabrotas. A menudo pronunciaba alguna de ellas, pues le gustaba la fuerza e impacto que tenían, al menos en boca de alguien tan joven.

Tras llegar a comisaría, llamaron a la madre de Ibel para tranquilizarla, pues había sido ella quien había suplicado entre sollozos que se iniciara la búsqueda de su hija. Tal fue su mar de lágrimas y casi agresión física de arañazos, que los únicos oficiales ahí presentes se vieron obligados a cumplir el deseo de la desconsolada mujer.

La sala de interrogatorios era un lugar frío y poco acogedor, compuesta por una mesa de madera pálida, una bombilla colgando del techo y dos sillas en cada lado. Pero sólo una de ellas estaba ocupada, la de Ibel, el interrogador tenía la espalda apoyada en la pared, los brazos cruzados y la pronunciada barbilla en alto.

\- Empecemos de nuevo – pidió el hombre con uniforme –. Quedaste con Alex, Sam y Tom para ir al cine. Luego ellos te guiaron hasta el río y te pidieron que lo cruzaras. Llegaste a la otra orilla – la miró, inexpresivo - ¿Qué pasó después?

Ibel guardó silencio. Se encontraba en un estado de sopor. La luz blanca la estaba cegando, no diferenciaba el rostro del hombre que tenía delante. Su voz, más que resultarle intimidante, le producía sueño.

\- De nuevo… - se quejó al tiempo que bajaba la vista, protegiendo sus ojos de la exagerada luminosidad –. Tengo sueño, señor…

\- A mí también me gustaría irme a casa y dormir, niña. Pero no puedo presentar un informe con lo que me has relatado.

Ibel desconocía el significado de la palabra "relatar". Con sus párpados medio cerrados dijo:

\- Yo no he relatado nada. Le he explicado lo que me ha pasado hoy.

El adulto suspiró, frustrado. Se rascó la barba que ya empezaba a asomar en su mandíbula. Pero en seguida volvió a su pose inicial: mirada sin brillo y brazos cruzados.

\- Empecemos de nuevo – volvió a decir.

La sesión se dio por terminada cuando, sin quererlo, Ibel Moore dejó caer la cabeza sobre la mesa. El cansancio y falta de energías habían podido con ella. No despertó cuando fue tomada por los amorosos brazos de su madre, introducida en el coche, protegida por el cinturón y llevada al siempre cálido hogar. En sus sueños se le presentó una figura circular roja, un globo atado a una cuerda fina blanca. Detrás del objeto estaba el payaso que había hecho desaparecer la presencia de Alex, Sam y el ahora conocido Tom. Sonrió y habló. Ibel no oyó nada, pero no hizo falta, lo entendió a la perfección: "Soy Pennywise ¡El payaso bailarín! Ven a verme, pequeña Ibel. Ven.". Tampoco llegó a sus oídos el sonido de su propia voz, que exclamó: "Iré. Eso de flotar parece divertido".

* * *

 _ **Voy a imitar a Ibel... voy a dejarme abrazar por los robustos brazos de Morfeo.**_


	4. Los malos

**_"Los monstruos son sólo personas que se muestran tal y como son"_**

 ** _"Las personas buenas viven escondidas en un disfraz de ángel"_**

* * *

Capítulo 4

Los malos

Derry. Octubre de 1988.

 _Ibel quiere sangre_

La hija de Rose Moore no volvió a ser interrogada, y no por amenaza de la figura materna, sino debido al notable desinterés de los agentes por hacerlo. La noticia del triple homicidio con una única superviviente navegó rauda por toda la ciudad. Los padres de los muchachos asesinados sólo hicieron acto de presencia para organizar el funeral, lo cual no pareció extrañar a los habitantes de Derry, ni a nadie en general.

Ibel fue a la escuela dos días después de los desafortunados acontecimientos. Las paredes blancas del lugar estaban forradas de fotografías conmemorativas de los chicos. Grupos de tres o cuatro alumnos se paraban unos segundos para mirar los rostros impresos, cuchichear sobre lo beneficiosa que ha sido su muerte, e irse a su aula. La menuda niña, recibió una lluvia de miradas indiscretas, pero ella las ignoró todas con solemnidad. Sabía que muchas de esas miradas eran miedosas, sospechando o dando por hecho que ella era la responsable del recién crimen. Hubo más de uno que incluso le bloqueó el paso y dándole golpecitos en el hombro le decía "En el patio me cuentas lo que pasó, amiga", y se alejaba. La infanta ni les miró. Aunque, ¿quién podía culparla de su reacia actitud? Si lo único que acaparaba su mente era ver a Pennywise y sentir su poderosa aura de nuevo. Había intentado salir de casa para ir a verle, pero su siempre vigilante madre estaba ahí para detenerla. Aquel día, en su cama y con las manos entrelazadas sobre su pecho, se dijo así misma que después de ir a la escuela no volvería directa a casa como siempre hacía. Antes iría a ver al payaso. Y tenía decidido cumplir con su objetivo.

Se encontraba en la última clase del día. La profesora Douglas leía _El príncipe sapo_ , Ibel prestaba toda la atención que podía, dada la continua insistencia de su madre en atender le interesara o no lo que estuviera diciéndose. El lento y pausado hablar de la adulta creaba un manto imaginario de estrellas que arropaba a los niños, pero no a todos. La mano de su compañero asomó por su hombro y avanzó hacia su mandíbula, donde le dio un torniscón. Ella soltó un quejido.

\- ¿No te gusta el cuento, Ibel? – preguntó la mujer ajustándose los anteojos, algo molesta.

\- Sí – respondió mientras se frotaba la zona afectada.

Una risilla se oyó a sus espaldas.

\- ¿Por qué haces ruido, entonces?

\- Porque James me ha pellizcado y me ha dolido.

La dura mirada pasó de Ibel a James, un niño de cabello rubio y ojos marrones que decían "nunca hago nada malo".

\- ¿Es eso cierto, James? – quiso saber.

\- No, señorita. Yo ni siquiera me he movido.

Ibel no esperó que él dijera la verdad, no se enfadó, pues no habría tenido sentido conociendo la fama de buen mentiroso que tenía James Green. La profesora Douglas la regañó al terminar la clase, después de que todos se fueran. Pero la inexistente reacción de la niña terminó por hacer enfadar más a la mujer. Dejó que tomara su mochila, y emitiendo rezongos la llevó a la biblioteca, utilizada a menudo como sala de castigos. Cada vez que bajaba la vista para mirarla, las gafas se le escurrían un poco a causa del sudor y tenía que volvérselas a subir a cada minuto. Veinticinco minutos estuvo hablando sin parar, hasta que finalmente sus cuerdas vocales no dieron más de sí. Inspiró y exhaló, y en tono bajo le dijo que iba a llamar a sus padres.

\- A mi madre – replicó, al segundo de escucharlo. Era la primera vez en esa casi media hora que había abierto la boca.

Y por primera vez, la profesora Douglas miró a Ibel de otra manera, no con enfado y exaspero, sino con remordimiento por no haber pensado bien sus palabras.

\- Mi padre – empezó a balancear las piernas entre las patas de la silla –, está más muerto que una piedra.

\- Ibel, ¿cómo puedes hablar así de tu padre? – exclamó, preocupada.

\- ¿"Así"? Sólo he dicho que está muerto.

\- Con semejante facilidad.

\- No es difícil hacerte a la idea de que alguien ha muerto.

\- Obviamente, sabes que está muerto – objetó –. Pero no se habla de eso sin sentir tristeza.

La niña permaneció en silencio, miraba a su profesora, la cual se percató de las manos en forma de puño contra la tela del pantalón marrón; sus nudillos adquirieron un tono más claro, debido a la presión que estaba siendo ejercida sobre ellos.

\- Yo no he dicho que no esté triste.

\- Oh, Ibel – se ablandó la mujer –. Tu padre está en un lugar mejor.

\- Bueno, no creo que el interior de la tierra sea un lugar cómodo.

\- ¿Qué…? No. Tu padre ha ido ahí – señaló hacia arriba.

\- No.

\- Ibel, que no creas en el cielo…

\- … Sí creo – la interrumpió –, pero sé que él no ha ido ahí – La profesora aguardó, queriendo que ella se explicara. – Siempre me dijo que los que hacían cosas malas no van al cielo, sino que van bajo tierra, al infierno. Mi padre mató a mucha gente, por eso sé que ahora mismo debe estar con Satanás, y no con Dios.

La señorita Douglas frunció el ceño. Desde la primera vez que la vio supo que era, y sería siempre, una niña peculiar. Durante el primer día de clases de primer grado, cuando todos ya habían tomado asiento, se percató de que un pupitre vacío yacía al final del aula, y que la dueña de este se encontraba en la esquina jugando con una araña como si de una adorable mascota se tratara. El insecto poseía patas peludas y largas, casi del tamaño de un dedo cada una, el centro del cuerpo en cambio, no era más grande que una uña. Aun estando de espaldas, pudo observar cómo le sonreía, le hablaba, y dejaba que el arácnido paseara libre por su mano. Presurosa y horrorizada, avanzó entre las hileras de alumnos, la falda azul que le llegaba a las rodillas ondeaba a cada paso que daba. Los tacones que llevaba no le permitían ir tan rápida como le hubiera gustado. Aunque después de lo que iba a acontecer, desearía no haberse acercado nunca a esa niña. Llegó hasta Ibel, la cual, tras notar la sombra prominente a sus espaldas, se volteó, sonrió y alzó la mano casi rozándola con la falda azul. La adulta actuó por acto reflejo. Gritó a los cuatro vientos. Después de unos segundos de silencio sepulcral, vio en el suelo la forma similar de una estrella… compuesta por los miembros aplastados del que antes fuera un ser vivo. Los murmullos en la clase no se hicieron esperar, la mirada de la profesora Douglas se posó sobre la de Ibel. No supo qué pensar, esa expresión imperturbable la inquietaba.

\- Eres mala – se dirigió a la mujer, pasó por su lado y el del cadáver, para acto seguido sentarse correctamente en su pupitre.

"No he hecho nada malo", se dijo así misma. "Esos asquerosos animales no deberían existir", hizo el camino de vuelta hacia su escritorio. "¿Qué yo soy mala? ¡Pues esa niña está loca de atar!", y empezó a escribir en la pizarra.

Desde entonces había evitado a Ibel a toda costa. Si bien sus palabras "eres mala" podían ser la acusación infantil por parte de una mente inmadura, y sin el conocimiento de cuál sería la reacción natural de cualquiera ante esa situación. Fue la forma de decirlo lo que hizo que el vello de su nuca se erizara. Esa voz, hueca, pero suave y fina a la vez, similar al sonido que produce una vara al cortar el aire.

\- ¿No vas a llamar a mi madre? – preguntó, tranquila.

La profesora Douglas se puso bien los anteojos.

\- No, sólo procura no volver a entorpecerme la clase – No supo porque había dicho eso, tal vez para normalizar la situación y eliminar los restos de la conversación previa que aún flotaban en el aire.

La mujer hizo un ademán de tomar la mochila para dársela a la niña, pero después vio que la infanta ya la tenía sobre su hombro. Sin despedirse, salió por la puerta que se encontraba entreabierta, el _clac_ que produjo la apertura al bloquearse fue el único mensaje que la adulta recibió antes de que todo quedara en silencio: te guardo rencor. La profesora Douglas se quedó sola en la biblioteca.

Ibel salió por la puerta principal del colegio, no quedaba nadie en la entrada ni en el jardín que había alrededor. Atravesó el corto camino que había desde la puerta hasta el cruce. Siempre había girado a la izquierda, hacia su casa donde siempre era recibida con un fuerte abrazo, pero aquel día se desvió: giró hacia la derecha; iba en busca del bosque, del río, del acueducto. Su rutina confortante y segura había empezado a resquebrajarse; Ibel no se sintió mal ni incómoda por ello. Todo lo relacionado a su perorata con la profesora Douglas había quedado en el olvido, pues su deseo por saber más sobre Pennywise le producía una anestesia emocional, la cual servía de escudo a pensamientos inoportunos.

Si bien ella sabía que ese día traería cosas nuevas, no esperaba que fuera lo que se encontró a mitad del camino. En una calle cercana a Witchman, vio a lo lejos un Porsche 911 verde aparcado frente a una tienda de zapatos. Ibel apretó los dientes. En el pasado había memorizado las letras y números de la matrícula, por si algún día volvía a ver a los dueños del vehículo. Esas personas eran las responsables del malestar que la acribilló hasta donde alcanzaba su memoria.

Ahí estaba la pequeña Ibel, parada en mitad de la calle y mirando con aversión a un elegante coche alemán, cualquiera hubiera pensado que había visto un fantasma; aunque en cierta forma lo era. Lo más rápido que sus cortas piernas le permitieron, se postró ante la puerta del conductor. Se puso de puntillas y estiró el cuello para mirar en el interior, dispuesta a enfrentarse a… nadie, no encontró alma alguna en el interior del coche. Una enorme decepción se apoderó de ella. Sus talones tocaron el suelo, un gruñido de frustración emergió de su garganta. Sus encías empezaron a dolerle, más eso no hizo que dejara de ejercer fuerza sobre estas. De repente, un fugaz pensamiento cruzó por su mente: "tienen que volver, en algún momento tendrán que coger el coche. Sí, vendrán.". Y como si la hubieran oído telepáticamente, vinieron.

Dos hombres fumando, vestidos con traje y corbata avanzaban gallardos por la calle, demasiado lejos como para demorarse en ver a la niña. La cual, se alejó del automóvil, para después ocultarse detrás de la pared del callejón. Asomándose, no tardó en reconocer el rostro de los asesinos. Uno de ellos era delgado en extremo, tenía una barba corta castaña, y cabello largo del mismo color; su compañero era lo opuesto: calvo y voluminoso. Cuando llegaron a mitad de camino, se pegó por completo a la pared de ladrillos. Su pequeño tamaño ayudaría mucho en no ser vista. Mantenía la vista fija en un punto ciego del muro que tenía delante. Aunque aún no sabía cómo hacerlo, pretendía seguir el vehículo y hacerlo explotar con el conductor y el pasajero dentro.

"No quiero que vivan", estaban cerca, "les odio", oía sus pasos aproximarse "Morirán e irán al infierno junto a Satanás", olió el humo del cigarrillo, pero pasaron de largo, las espaldas quedaron a la vista; seguían el camino. Ibel inclinó la cabeza sin comprender. Salió de su escondrijo y vio como las figuras malévolas se alejaban apáticas del Porsche.

\- Voy a seguirles – dijo, dándose una orden así misma.

Acató su propio mandamiento. Deslizó la mochila sobre sus brazos, cayendo al suelo y en ningún momento pensó en recuperarla. Sentía que era un peso de más en su cuerpo y algo le decía que iba a hacer uso de toda su fuerza y agilidad.

No sabía durante cuánto tiempo les había estado siguiendo, la cantidad de gente disminuía a cada calle que cruzaban, pero eso no le hizo dar media vuelta. Los hombres empezaron a hablar entre ellos, no llegó nada a sus oídos debido a la distancia que los separaba. Sus diminutos pies se detuvieron frente al poste que indicaba la entrada a la calle Neibolt. Su madre le había prohibido ir por ahí, sin embargo, ese no sería su primer desacato; continuó el camino.

La casa – que muchos consideraban espeluznante y terrorífica – parecía observar a los hombres trajeados, retándoles a entrar. Para sorpresa de Ibel, los asesinos cruzaron el patio de la casa, subieron por el porche y se adentraron en las entrañas del abandonado hogar. Ella corrió hacia la casa y sólo aminoró el paso cuando, con tanto sigilo como le fue posible emplear, abrió la puerta y entró también. El lugar por dentro estaba igual de abandonado que por fuera, lleno de telarañas, polvo y ratas. La construcción y decoración debieron haber sido más elegantes en su época, en los tiempos en que gente limpiaba por una mísera cantidad de dinero. Vio por el rabillo una chimenea con unas palabras grabadas: "GOOD CHEER, GOOD FRIENDS". Oyó a los hombres hablar, dio pasos cortos hacia la sala de la que provenían las voces.

\- ¿Por qué diablos tenía que guardarlo aquí? – dijo el hombre más delgado.

\- Era un hombre listo ¿Quién osaría buscar algo de valor en un lugar como este?

\- "Algo de valor" ¡Ja! – exclamó – Todo lo que robó a los judíos durante el Holocausto. Ese maletín vale su peso en oro, Adler.

\- O más, Hans.

\- ¿Dónde exactamente crees que puede haberlo escondido?

\- Quién sabe, podría estar en cualquier lugar. Empecemos por los armarios, cajones, y todo lo que se pueda abrir.

Ambos empezaron la búsqueda de aquello de gran valor. Ibel miró de soslayo la sala en la que habían estado, ahora se encontraba vacía. Entró y se postró en el centro, miró a su alrededor, buscando cualquier objeto que le pudiera servir para apuñalar o golpear. No pudo examinar el lugar lo suficiente. Una mano huesuda fue a parar a su cabeza y la presionó contra el suelo.

\- ¡Joder! – gritó - ¡Eh! ¡Ven de una puta vez! – llamó a su compañero.

Pasos como los de un elefante llegaron al acto, tardó unos segundos en ver a la niña. Tenía la mejilla presionada contra la madera áspera, la rodilla del adulto hacía fuerza contra su espalda, inmovilizándola por completo.

\- ¿Quién es? – preguntó al tiempo que se aproximaba con altanería.

\- ¡Eh, tú! – la llamó.

El duro golpe le había distorsionado los sentidos, oía un continuo pitido y su vista estaba nublada. Sólo sabía que los hombres seguían ahí, y que estaban vivos. Inútilmente intentó ponerse en pie, pero la rodilla seguía firme sobre ella. Sus uñas arañaban con ira las tablas, buscando desahogarse.

\- Si me escuchas, mueve el pie – dijo el hombre con sobrepeso.

Ella no lo movió.

\- ¿Será sorda? – inquirió Hans.

\- No lo creo. Seguramente ha oído todo lo que hemos dicho antes. Lo mejor será… espera un segundo, aparta la mano – ordenó –. Quiero verle la cara.

El que se hacía llamar Hans obedeció, tomó a la niña del mentón y examinó su rostro con detenimiento. Poco después estalló en carcajadas, crueles y viles como los graznidos de un cuervo.

\- Dios… - se limpió una lágrima – Es la hija del puto Friedrich.

\- ¿Cómo dices? – preguntó Hans, sin creérselo.

\- Que es la hija del puto nazi que nos cargamos hace meses – hizo un vago intento de amainar su risa –. Pobre niña, a saber, que imagen tiene ahora de nosotros.

La vocecita de la niña se dio a oír, pero no lo suficiente como para que Adler y Hans la escucharan. Adler, aún burlón con la situación, quiso regocijarse en la aparente impotencia de la infanta.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué has dicho? – preguntó aproximando su oreja a la boca de Ibel.

\- He dicho – escuchó –… que os voy a matar.

\- Claro que sí, pequeña – le acarició la cabeza con falsa amabilidad.

\- ¿La matamos? – preguntó Hans.

\- Sí, será lo mejor ¿No ves las ganas que tiene de ver a su padre? Sería una crueldad no concedérselo.

Hans la tomó por los hombros, apartó su pierna de la espalda de ella y, manejándola como a una muñeca repollo, la posicionó frente a Adler. Éste sacó un pequeño revólver del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta. Ibel sintió el frío cañón contra su frente. El asesino flaco la sujetaba de lado, pues la bala atravesaría el cráneo y en caso de encontrarse detrás también recibiría daño.

\- No se suponía que esto debía ser así – dijo la niña, que parecía haber aceptado con facilidad que esos eran sus últimos momentos de vida.

\- Las cosas no siempre salen como uno lo planea.

El martillo del arma se inclinó hacia atrás, produciendo un sonido similar al de un hueso petándose.

\- No lo he planeado. Sólo quería mataros a los dos. Bueno, al menos podré ver a mi papá.

Los postigos que había en el exterior de una de las ventanas se cerraron de un portazo, bloqueando gran parte de la luz proveniente de fuera.

\- Pero qué… - titubearon los adultos a la vez.

El frío desapareció para dejar paso a la absoluta oscuridad, cuando no sólo los postigos restantes se cerraron igual de rápido que la bala que iba a plantarse en su cerebro, sino todos los de la casa. Ibel se dio cuenta de que ya podía moverse con libertad; Hans se había puesto en pie por la sorpresa. Oyó sus maldiciones, quejas, preguntándose cómo diantres había sucedido. Ibel, retrocediendo y moviendo las manos en direcciones aleatorias, buscaba cualquier cosa que le dijera en qué rincón de la estancia se encontraba. Su espalda se topó con algo que le bloqueó el paso. Se dio la vuelta hacia el objeto desconocido. Ciega, manteniendo siempre la vista al frente, lo palpó y toqueteó, era suave como el lino, descartó la cortina, ya que era duro al mismo tiempo que sedoso. Tenía forma circular, similar a la pata de una mesita. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que no era un objeto sino dos. Puso ambas manos sobre la parte más bajas de los dos objetos, repasó la forma irregular, hasta donde sus cortos brazos lo permitieron. Se mantuvo ahí, inclinó la cabeza sin comprender cómo podía ser aquello.

No eran las patas de una mesita, sino piernas humanas.

Alguien más aparte de los dos monstruos y la niña estaba ahí. Quiso preguntar por su identidad, pero no quería que Adler y Hans la encontraran.

\- ¡Abre los putos postigos, joder! – gritó uno de ellos.

Hans rompió el cristal con algún objeto pesado que debió encontrar. Abrió los postigos de par en par raudo como una gamuza. Algo de luz volvió a entrar en la casa, y fue suficiente para que se quedaran sin aliento después de ver lo que había en la casa con ellos. Había un payaso pelirrojo que podía llegar sin problemas a los dos metros de altura. La niña estaba de espaldas a ellos, pero su rostro estaba de perfil, les miraba con profundo odio; sus manos estaban sobre las piernas del payaso.

La poca visibilidad hacía que las facciones y características del payaso quedaran ensombrecidas. Lo único que sobresaltaba a los asesinos eran esos brillantes ojos amarillos.

\- Señores – dijo Pennywise –, no pueden entrar al circo sin entrada – se rió, divertido.

Alzó una de sus piernas para pasar por encima de Ibel. Poco a poco, su rostro salió a la luz, pero no pareció impresionar a los dos adultos.

\- Pero hoy seré bueno. La gente mayor también tiene que disfrutaaar de las maravillas del circo – terminó en una risa ronca.

\- Estás loco – dijo Hans.

La sonrisa desapareció, una infantil mueca de desagrado se formó en su semblante.

\- Oh, ¿te has enfadado, payasito? – se burló Adler, que había perdido la paciencia y mostró de nuevo el revólver, dispuesto a dispararle.

Una dentellada. Sólo Ibel vio como sucedía, pues había sido tan rápido e inesperado que Hans sólo fue consciente de los dientes sobre su carne cuando esta ya estaba siendo desgarrada de su cuello. Adler gritó cuando vio el cuerpo de Hans desplomarse en el suelo. Disparó cuatro veces, pero ni siquiera rozó a su diana. Una risilla resonó en su oído.

\- No debiste saltarte las prácticas de tiro.

Quien ríe último, ríe mejor. Le arrancó la mano de un mordisco, el arma cayó al suelo y se disparó por última vez. Adler, entre llantos y gritos, miraba su inexistente extremidad, como si mirándola lograse hacerla volver. Una enorme risotada resonó en toda la casa, después, con un movimiento de cabeza antinatural, introdujo todo el cráneo de Adler en su boca y la separó del resto del cuerpo como quien corta una pata frita con los dientes, sólo que esa vez había sangre, mucha, mucha sangre. Flores carmesí brotaban sin cesar. El traje blanco adquirió otro color, uno mucho más bonito.

Ibel estaba boquiabierta. Seguía en el mismo lugar, no se había movido ni un milímetro. Esa había sido la escena más hermosa con la que sus ojos podrían haberse deleitado nunca. La muerte de los asesinos de su amado padre. El pesar, el odio, había desaparecido, y todo era gracias a Pennywise. Que en ese momento estaba en medio de la única fuente de luz que había, haciéndolo parecer un ser divino, que los dioses habían hecho caer del cielo sólo para hacer justicia.

Él se lamía las comisuras de la boca, saboreando lo que tanto le gustaba. Los dos cadáveres a sus pies parecían rendirle homenaje. Ibel tomó una decisión aquel día, cuyas consecuencias y beneficios la rodearían en el futuro. Se acercó a él, embelesada. Pennywise parecía estar demasiado concentrado en el nuevo sabor como para prestarle atención a la niña que sin querer acababa de salvar. Ella estaba muy cerca, tanto, que hasta podía oler el desagradable olor de la sangre.

\- Pennywise – le llamó.

Él giró su rostro hacia ella, tenía la boca entreabierta enseñando los dientes puntiagudos, y los ojos dorados no parecían mirarla, pues uno estaba desviado. Aún así, Ibel sonrió con calidez, sus hoyuelos se acentuaron.

\- Si quieres, en vez de flotar, puedo tocar melodías para ti – propuso, feliz – Si eres el payaso bailarín te gustará la música ¿no? Por fa, por fa, di que sí – imploró, juntando las manos.

Pennywise se mantuvo estático y no respondió.

* * *

 ** _Es a partir de aquí cuando da comienzo (por fin) la relación entre Pennywise e Ibel._**


	5. Lo que será

_**"Los sueños son ese pequeño espacio en el que se te muestra lo que más deseas"**_

 _ **"Claro que, igual que un libro, hay que aprender a leerlo"**_

* * *

Capítulo 5

Lo que será

Derry. Junio de 2015.

 _Tony baja las escaleras._

El único niño de la casa despertó y abandonó el mundo de los sueños. No sabía porqué había despertado, nada se oía, parecía que todos los elementos del mundo se habían puesto de acuerdo para hacer de aquella noche la más silenciosa de todas. Cerró los ojos. Pasaron cinco minutos, diez. Abrió los ojos de nuevo y se posicionó de lado. En su mesita de noche había un reloj en forma de batarang que marcaban la una de la madrugada. Su madre se enfadaría si lo encontraba despierto, el interior de sus párpados creó un campo de visión oscuro. Su consciencia empezaba a abandonar su cuerpo, lento, pero con efectividad. Entonces, escuchó como una puerta que no era la suya se abría. Oh no, era su mamá, ella lo sabía todo, por eso había descubierto que él estaba despierto e iba a regañarle. Oyó los pasos avanzar, pero se incorporó un poco de la cama tras ver que su mamá no se había detenido en su puerta, en cambio, seguía el camino del pasillo hasta descender las escaleras.

"Me he librado de una buena" pensó, aliviado. Y se arropó entre las sábanas. Un dulce olor a vainilla le envolvió, y le ayudó a conciliar el sueño. Él dormía, pero sentía como si estuviera despierto, se veía así mismo en la cama. Miró sus manos y luego de nuevo a él, dormido. El reloj-batarang marcaba la 1:19 a. m. Sus cinco sentidos funcionaban como los de un felino, agudos y perspicaces. Se dio cuenta de que el silencio había sido una mera ilusión, el ruido era de lo más molesto: el viento contra la ventana, el agua de la pecera, incluso su propia respiración se había convertido en una orquesta. No era la primera vez que le pasaba eso. Siempre que le sucedía sabía que era porque tenía que saber o hacer algo de gran importancia.

Caminó hasta la puerta y la atravesó, como un fantasma. El pasillo nunca le había parecido tan largo, pero nada más salir de la comodidad de la habitación, un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Había algo en la casa, y fuera lo que fuera, no era nada bueno. "No soy un cobarde. Soy valiente y fuerte como mamá", se dijo así mismo, acumulando valor para avanzar. Pensar que su mamá estaba en la planta baja le tranquilizaba un poco, al menos no estaría solo. Llegó hasta el inicio de la barandilla, se asomó para tener una mejor visión de lo que había abajo, pero había tan poca luz como en el resto de la casa. No veía a su madre, ni ninguna figura humana. Tragó saliva y bajó flotando hasta que sus pies rozaron el suelo.

Se percató de que la prominente luz de la luna, la cual iluminaba todo el salón, aunque seguía sin ver a nadie.

\- Esto es… llenar el vacío – oyó una voz a sus espaldas.

Dio un pequeño salto, pero al percatarse de que era la voz de su madre sonrió y se dio la vuelta para mirarla… más no daba crédito a lo que veía. Su mamá no era la única que estaba ahí, tenía ambas manos entrelazadas con las de un tipo disfrazado de payaso. Distinguió en la oscuridad la nariz roja y el pelo naranja.

\- Qué pena que mi pequeña Ibel ya no sea tan menuda, te has convertido en una mujercita – escuchó con atención la pintoresca voz del payaso.

\- Bueno, en algún momento tenía que crecer. Aunque tú sigues siendo igual de alto.

Que voz tan suave y pacífica. Parecía la voz de un ángel, sintió envidia, pues ella nunca le había hablado con semejante amor. Ahogó un grito de miedo al escuchar el gruñido de un león y ver los ojos amarillos del payaso, no le miraba a él, y aun así ya estaba temblando. No vio la expresión de su madre, pero de alguna forma supo que estaba sonriendo, pero no era de extrañar, ella era valiente como pocas.

"Mamá…" dijo con voz lastimera, no comprendía lo que pasaba. El payaso había abierto la boca, pero el tamaño de esta era tan grande como el interior de una mochila, sólo que llena de dientes afilados, y donde debía estar la campanilla, sobresalía una luz. Esa luz era atrayente, se sentía como una polilla que iba hacia la farola. Para su suerte, la cabeza de su madre bloqueó la luz, pero su alivio duró poco ¡Ella estaba metiendo la cabeza en la gigantesca boca!

¡NO! Gritó, horrorizado. Estaba dormido, su voz no podía ser oída por los que estaban despiertos, pero él, esa cosa, le oyó. Hizo retroceder a su mamá, y la boca volvió a su estado normal.

\- Pennywise – llamó su madre al tiempo que ponía una mano en la mejilla blanca.

Tony estaba petrificado, recibía de lleno la atención del payaso llamado Pennywise. Lo miraba a los ojos, sonreía, con una mezcla de diversión y aborrecimiento.

\- Es de mala educación espiar a las personas, Tony.

Su madre inclinó la cabeza a un lado, se dio la vuelta, pero no vio a su hijo. Tony dejó escapar el aire acumulado en cuanto el payaso dejó de mirarle, había puesto su mano sobre el hombro de la madre. Vio que estaba haciendo un poco de fuerza para que ella lo mirara, pero fue ignorado.

\- ¿Tony? – le llamó, recibió un apretón por parte de Pennywise. Se deshizo de su agarre con presteza.

\- Ibel… – rezongó el payaso.

\- ¿Dónde ves a Tony? – preguntó, ignorando la irritación que eso emanaba.

No importaba lo mucho que intentase ser como su mamá, nunca podría no sentir miedo. Cedió a sus instintos más primarios y corrió hacia su habitación, volvió a oír a su madre, pero no hizo caso. Sin ser capaz de concentrarse en sostenerse en el aire, tuvo que subir los escalones, abrir la puerta y regresar la consciencia al cuerpo. Cuando hubo abierto los ojos, pudo gritar con libertad. Su madre no tardó en ir a su cuarto. Mientras ella le preguntaba qué era lo que había soñado, él no podía parar de mirar por encima, comprobando que el payaso no la hubiera seguido. Su padre también vino, con gran sopor, y completamente ajeno a lo sucedido.

Esa noche durmió con sus padres, en los brazos de su madre, mientras esta le acariciaba el cabello. En más de una ocasión, captó como ella miraba de soslayo la puerta cerrada. Eso le consoló, si su madre estaba ahí, nada podía hacerle ese payaso malvado. Y con esa anestesia emocional, durmió, pero no soñó.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Larry y Tony, queriendo conocer mejor el pueblo, salieron a dar un paseo. Ibel se quedó sola en casa.

El constante tictac del reloj había adormecido a Ibel, la cual, casi inconscientemente movía los hilos en diferentes trayectorias hasta conseguir el hilado deseado. Cosía, descosía y volvía a enhilar deshaciendo enredos, tan mecánicamente que a simple vista podía parecer una máquina con apariencia humana. No fue hasta que la alertó el ruido de un plato rompiéndose. La aguja se quedó en el aire y pocos segundos después descendió hasta caer sobre la falda de la mujer. Parpadeó, para acto seguido suspirar descontenta.

\- Creo que ya jugamos a esto ayer – dijo, pretendiendo que su voz llegase a todos los rincones de la planta baja de la casa.

El tamborilear de unos dedos contra el lado de una puerta hizo que Ibel pusiera los ojos en blanco, apartara el jersey a medio hacer de sus piernas y se pusiera en pie. Se hizo el silencio, pero la presencia seguía ahí.

\- Ahora estoy ocupada, ven luego si quieres – miró el reloj de péndulo –. Antes de la cena si es posible.

No recibió respuesta, no hubo ningún ruido ni nada que pudiera interpretarse como tal. La mujer no se molestó en asegurarse de que Pennywise siguiera ahí, en cambio, se dejó caer sobre el sillón y continuó con la hipnotizante tarea de coser. Aunque una vocecita en su cabeza le pedía que se uniera al payaso, otra, más fuerte, le gritaba que no permitiera que se saliera con la suya. Lo que no sabía, era si eso último se debía a su propia satisfacción o a la idea de proteger a su hijo de las mandíbulas del ser.

La tranquilidad y pureza que envolvía la casa era embriagante. Eso sólo podía significar: el que fuera, o seguía siendo su compañero de juegos, se había ido. E Ibel se vio envuelta en el sentimiento del arrepentimiento y frunció el ceño, molesta por ello. No comprendía porqué al principio su único objetivo era librarse de la malvada presencia, y ahora que había conseguido su objetivo, no deseaba otra cosa que verle.

\- Debe ser culpa de las pastillas – sus manos seguían cosiendo, pero la acción ya no le permitía alejarse de sus pensamientos –. Tal vez debería dejarlas. Aunque…

No pudo terminar la frase, por el simple hecho de que no sabía cómo hacerlo ¿De qué podía realmente servirle dejar las pastillas? ¿Actuaban como debían? ¿Era sólo una mera imaginación del cerebro los supuestos avances? Detestaba no saber nada de eso. De repente, como un rayo, sintió náuseas y mareos, su espalda se arqueó hacia delante, y su cabeza estaba boca abajo preparándose para expulsar el vómito. Nada llegó, pero seguía encontrándose terriblemente enferma. Fue entonces cuando el olor de maquillaje y plástico llegó a sus fosas nasales, Pennywise volvía a estar ahí. "¿Cuándo ha regresado? No, de hecho, ¿en algún momento se había ido de verdad?" se preguntó alzando la vista. Estaba ahí, delante de la chimenea en su forma de payaso. A los ojos de Ibel, él era un barco que pasaba cerca de una isla desierta, donde la única náufraga era ella.

\- Pennywise – pronunció su nombre como si se tratara de la más eficaz medicina – Estoy muy confusa. Perdona por lo de hace un momento.

\- Oh, pero ¿qué es lo que oigo? ¿A la pequeña Ibel disculparse? – sonrió divertido, pero luego adoptó una seriedad fulminante – Es casi tan nauseabundo como verte cosiendo y limpiando igual que una buena ama de casa.

\- No es que a mí me guste, Pennywise – respondió, inmóvil.

\- Los años parecen haber hecho mella en ti… - volvió a sonreír. Y sin dilación, empezó su lento andar hacia ella – No estoy seguro de si debo llamarte "señora" o "vieja compañera".

\- Ninguna de las dos, llámame como siempre lo has hecho.

Como dijo ayer, el payaso seguía siendo increíblemente alto, lo parecía aún más desde la posición en la que ella se encontraba; sentada, inclinando tanto la cabeza hacia arriba para poder verle la cara, que sentía como uno de sus huesos crujía. Por un momento retrocedió veintisiete años atrás, cuando ella debía hacer eso en contadas ocasiones para lograr una buena imagen del semblante. Sonrió con nostalgia, volvió a sentirse como de costumbre: segura de sus ideas y sin un atisbo de duda. Se puso en pie y dejó ir una bocanada de aire, las náuseas habían desaparecido.

Pennywise notó el cambio de energía y sonrió, contento. Tenía que aprovechar la ocasión.

\- ¿Flotamos juntos, Iby?

La cara de la mujer se iluminó y asintió.

\- Aunque antes tengo que prepararme – subió las escaleras –. Ahora soy yo quien lava la ropa ¿sabes? Debería haberle dado las gracias a mi madre por toda la suciedad de alcantarilla que tuvo que limpiar…

Y siguió hablando a distancia, pero Pennywise había dejado de escucharla desde el momento en que se percató del jersey a medio hacer sobre el sillón. Miró el pasillo de la segunda planta, estaba vacío, Ibel seguía hablando sola.

Apareció en su mente la imagen del niño asustado, tan diferente de su madre, tan indigno de tener la atención de la adorable Ibel. Tony era un mocoso que no podía cuidarse solo. Sus caprichos obligaban a Ibel a tener que prestarle más atención de la necesaria; eso le enfurecía. Y aumentaban sus ansias de hundir sus dientes en el blandito cuerpo, pero no con la intención de alimentarse, solo provocarle la muerte. Airado, tomó la prenda de lana y la partió en dos, luego en cuatro, para luego dejarla caer al suelo. Se sentía satisfecho.

\- Se supone que el niño es él – dijo Ibel, que había cambiado su ropa por otra más andrajosa.

\- Se suponía que no ibas a tener hijos – respondió, acusador.

Ibel levantó una ceja, sin recordarse así misma pronunciando esas palabras. Se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Vamos? – su voz no carecía de excitación.

Al principio, Pennywise barboteó, agitando sus extremidades con violencia. Pero al poco rato terminó por cansarse. Quiso recuperar su buen humor, y para ello, alzó sus manos hasta su pecho y las mantuvo en el aire. Y de la misma forma en que ya lo había hecho incontables veces, exclamó.

\- ¡Vamos, mi pequeña Iby!

Y como ella siempre había hecho, se abrazó a él, cerró los ojos para acto seguido ser rodeada por los largos brazos del payaso y desaparecer de la casa.

* * *

 _ **Sí, así será, habrá una serie de capítulos con Ibel adulta y otros con Ibel niña.**_


	6. Música de Orfeo

**_"Cuando somos felices somos buenos, pero cuando somos buenos no siempre somos felices"_ _\- Oscar Wilde_**

* * *

Capítulo 6

Música de Orfeo

8 de octubre de 1988

En una habitación de paredes azules, decoradas con varios dibujos enmarcados y una estantería atestada de libros infantiles junto a una cama individual con sábanas color beige, Ibel buscaba incesante en todos los cajones, cajas y rincones de estos. Tarareaba una canción alegre y rítmica. Con la espalda doblada y la cabeza boca abajo, la cual estaba introducida en un baúl de madera blanca, cuyo interior estaba a rebosar de juguetes que parecían agradecer el recibimiento del aire exterior. Las pequeñas manos apartaron con presteza muñecas, peluches y cajas de puzles mientras retóricamente se preguntaba "¿Dónde estará? ¿Dónde estará?".

Un alarido de alegría resonó entre las cuatro paredes. Había dado con lo que buscaba, como un animalito intentando ocultarse entre la maleza, ahí estaba. Sin embargo, habiendo introducido la mitad de su cuerpo en el enorme arcón, perdió el equilibrio, sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo, la espalda se curvó aún más e impactó contra los cachivaches que quedaron al fondo, sobre la superficie de madera. Resopló y meneando la cabeza apartó de su cara un osito blanco. Sin querer, su mano se había cerrado alrededor del delgado y cilíndrico objeto. Alzó su brazo y lo mantuvo en alto. Sostenía la flauta protegida con una funda de cuero, el material oscuro de esta menguaba a causa de la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana de la buhardilla.

Como pudo, salió del baúl, para su sorpresa (y beneficio) no se sentía adolorida y su madre no había aparecido en el cuarto. No debió oírla.

A ambos extremos del forro había el cabo de una cuerda atado, se la colgó al hombro, dejando que la cuerda cruzase su pecho, posicionando el instrumento en dirección diagonal sobre su espalda. En el suelo estaban esparcidos todos los juguetes y avanzó entre ellos hacia la puerta de la habitación, sin detenerse al pisar el caparazón relleno de una tortuga y oír un ruido similar al croar de una rana. En cuanto salió del cuarto, la Tortuga, con la marca de la suela aún en su coraza, parecía mirar la puerta cerrarse. De haber estado alguien ahí, habría jurado que una triste expresión asomó en la verde y triangular cara.

Ibel bajó las escaleras a toda prisa y habría salido de la casa con la misma rapidez si su madre no se hubiera postrado delante de la puerta que daba a la calle, con los brazos en jarra y una mirada severa.

—Tenía el presentimiento de que volverías a salir sin mi permiso —empezó a decir mientras apoyaba su espalda contra la puerta—. Y no me he equivocado.

Ibel respondió tranquila y al instante.

—Sí que te pedí permiso.

—Ah ¿sí? ¿cuándo? —le preguntó sin creerla.

—Hace una hora —respondió alzando la vista al techo, donde se situaba el cuarto de su madre—. Dormías. Papá decía que cuando alguien no te responde tienes que inventarte la respuesta.

La Sra. Moore guardó silencio, su postura rigurosa cambió a una abatida: hombros caídos, cabeza gacha… Ibel había conseguido su objetivo, sonrió para sus adentros.

—Deja descansar en paz a tu padre —pidió con voz queda. Suspiró y como pudo intentó recomponerse—. ¿A dónde pensabas ir? Y… —hizo un gesto hacia Ibel, pero refiriéndose a lo que esta llevaba—… ¿Por qué llevas la flauta?

La niña apretó la cuerda entre sus manos, como para evitar que se la quitase.

—Es para un extraescolar —mintió, y lo hizo bien.

—Un extraescolar —repitió, escéptica.

—Sí, de música, es gratuito. —Sabía que la palabra "gratuito" agradaba mucho a los adultos—. La profesora me dijo que podía ir unos días de prueba.

—¿Y has aceptado así por las buenas? —la miró con incertidumbre—. ¿Sin poner objeciones?

Poco a poco, Rose Moore fue alejándose de la salida y acercándose a su hija, hasta agacharse para estar a su altura.

—Pensé que te gustaría que me relacionase con los de la escuela, "socializar" … o algo así —dijo Ibel, encogiéndose de hombros.

La duda de la mujer se convirtió en satisfacción y felicidad. La sonrisa que se formó en su cara dejó ver sus dientes blancos. Graznó de alegría, tomó a su hija de ambos lados de la cara y le dio un feroz beso en la comisura de la boca.

—Vete, anda —dio una palmada al trasero de Ibel, que fue empujada hacia la puerta. Cuando estuvo a punto de salir, la madre exclamó: —. No olvides el toque de queda.

Ibel se volvió hacia ella, asintió lentamente y salió de la casa.

Cruzó el porche, avanzó un poco por el jardín repleto de malas hierbas y se dio la vuelta para verificar que su madre no la observaba, sin embargo, la vio sonriendo y saludándola a través de la ventana del salón. Le devolvió el saludo sin entusiasmo al tiempo que empezaba su ruta en dirección a la escuela. Cuando la Sra. Moore desapareció tras las cortinas, los pies de Ibel apuntaron en una dirección opuesta a la inicial, y sin dejar de caminar comenzó a tararear la misma melodía de antes.

Lo sucedido con Hans y Adler había sido el mejor regalo que el destino podría haberle otorgado, pues gracias a eso Pennywise pasó a ser el héroe que terminó con la vida de esos desgraciados. Gracias a él, Ibel iba a hacer sonar de nuevo sus canciones favoritas. Por primera vez desde que su padre murió, se sintió bien, feliz. Y lo estaría aún más en cuanto deleitara a _Eso_ con su música. Una sonrisita asomó a su rostro y un tono rosado decoró sus mejillas, pensando en cómo Pennywise le pasaría la mano por la cabeza y le sonreiría.

Pobre e ilusa niñita.

Avanzó por Witcham Street y al pasar por la vivienda de los Denbrough escuchó el agradable sonido de un piano. A la madre de Bill el _Tartaja_ , cuyo nombre desconocía, le gustaba la música como a ella. Y lo sabía porque hacía dos semanas, George Denbrough, su compañero de clase y hermano pequeño de Bill, le había hablado de lo bien que su mamá tocaba el piano, añadiendo que, un día ella podría ir a su casa a jugar con él, a lo que ella respondió con un perezoso e indolente "no". No fue nada personal, Ibel era así con todos.

Recorrió West Broadway hasta llegar a Kansas Street. A partir de ahí le iba a resultar difícil llegar a los Barrens; sabía dónde estaban, pero no la forma en la que iba a bajar por la ladera. Esa pendiente, con sus cuatro metros de longevidad desde el terreno liso en el que se encontraba hasta el suelo, era lo que la separaba de un doloroso impacto. Finalmente, sin importarle el peligro que podía suponer bajar por ahí, las suelas de sus zapatillas se deslizaron por el terreno cubierto de hojarasca de la misma forma en que lo hubiera hecho en una pista de hielo, pero con un equilibrio del que ella misma se sorprendió, para después enorgullecerse. Miró hacia el punto del que acababa de descender. Se sintió como si hubiera desertado del mundo de la falsa paz y harmonía, para unirse al del caos y la destrucción. Sonrió y un adorable hoyuelo apareció en el centro de su mejilla, corrió dando saltos de alegría y su silueta se perdió entre los matorrales.

Llegó a los Barrens. En los arbustos había ocultas un par de botas de agua, las cuales habían sido puestas ahí el día anterior. Se las puso y avanzó por el borde del río hasta llegar a la entrada del alcantarillado.

Entró y su marcha comenzó a través de objetos flotantes en el agua. El mal olor le golpeó la nariz como un látigo. Recordó la ocasión en la que entró al baño femenino de la escuela por primera vez y última, ahuyentada por la peste a orina, suciedad y mugre que residía ahí, pero estaba convencida de que el olor de la alcantarilla era insuperable. Aunque para su suerte, su sentido del olfato terminó por acostumbrarse e ignorar el hedor.

Cuando llegó a uno de los cruces lamentó no haber llevado una linterna. La oscuridad lo invadía todo, ni los reflejos del agua podían luchar contra semejante penumbra. Hizo uso de sus manos en la mugrosa y húmeda pared para guiarse. En ese momento no supo decir el tiempo que había estado andando a ciegas; el reloj en su muñeca le era completamente inútil. Una parte de ella se desanimó, sabía que Pennywise estaba por ahí, en alguna parte, pero este no hacía nada para ayudarla. Su garganta produjo algo parecido a un sollozo y aceleró el paso.

Ibel se cansaba con facilidad, pero era cabezota cuando se decidía por algo, por eso siguió caminando y caminando, encontrándose con más de una rata que intentaba atravesar sus botas de un mordisco para luego salir huyendo y perderse en el laberinto de túneles. Empezaba a pensar que no tenía fin, que lo mejor sería dar la vuelta y buscar otra forma de encontrarse con el payaso, hasta que su pie chocó contra algo, separó las manos de la pared y estas entraron en contacto con rígidos barrotes de metal. Uno de ellos estaba roto, dejando un espacio por el que ella cabía. Al traspasar el pequeño obstáculo el campo de visión negro fue menos intenso debido a una apertura en un portón redondo al final de la cañería.

"Ay, ¡por fin!" miró el reloj en su muñeca, aún le quedaba media hora, su madre debía estar bien, pensó corriendo hacia la luz y sin importarle que el agua le salpicase a la ropa.

Más tal era su mala suerte que cuando intentó abrir la puerta, esta se negó a cederle el paso. Ibel dejó caer los brazos y resopló. Parecía que al final, después de todo, tendría que volver. Estuvo a punto de hacerlo, se dio la vuelta y se alejó, pero cuando llegó a los barrotes y miró atrás fue abordada por una fuerza y decisión que nunca había sentido. Cargó como un pequeño toro contra la puerta usando sus manos como cuernos, y cuando estos impactaron contra el duro hierro del portón, este produjo un chirrido de inminente derrota. La cara de Ibel estaba roja del esfuerzo y sus pies hacían todo lo posible por no resbalar. La salida de hierro finalmente cedió a sus esfuerzos y una vez abierta dejó a la vista un terreno raso. El lugar recién descubierto era muy amplio, pero la cantidad de objetos amontonados ocupaba el centro de la estancia, tan alta era la montaña de desperdicios, que el cuello de Ibel se estiró hacia atrás con tal de que su campo de visión llegase hasta la cima. Y ahí estaba _Eso_.

La miraba desde lo alto, vigilante y reacio con la visita. Estaba sentado sobre una caja de la misma forma que lo estaría un gato: con las manos contra la superficie lisa, sus piernas dobladas y los pies centrados. Alguien que hubiese presenciado el cuadro, podría haber pensado que el payaso tenía miedo de la niñita, siendo esa la razón por la que estaba en lo más alto del batiburrillo de objetos. Pennywise hubiera reído al escuchar tal cosa… después habría matado al pobre necio. Decidió estar ahí por varias razones: quería saber acerca de lo desconocido, poder saltar sobre ella si lo creía necesario, certificar si Ibel era un espécimen raro o no. El rostro impertérrito después de matar a sus tres amigos y a los dos hombres se le había quedado grabado en la memoria. La falta de simpatía por los suyos era evidente, pero ella no era la primera humana que encontraba con esa característica; los había a montones. Lo único que inquietaba a la criatura era la carencia de temor que ella presentaba. Todo ser viviente que habitase ahí era su alimento, pero si no tenía el componente esencial, el esplendoroso miedo que podía mostrarse de infinitas formas, no servía de nada. Su frustración se dejó relucir en forma de gruñido. Las creaciones extrañas no venían al mundo por error. Entonces ¿cuál era el papel que tenía en su ciudad? Y lo más importante ¿Estaría a su favor o en su contra?

La niñita saltó de la cañería que estaba a unos centímetros del suelo y a paso ligero se acercó hacia la montaña de materiales perdidos (para siempre) y se postró en donde el payaso debía estar mirando.

—Hola —saludó abrumada por una repentina timidez.

Pennywise pasó de una expresión seria a una sonriente.

—Yo soy siempre el primero en saludar —rió, pero Ibel no lo hizo—. Empecemos de nuevo.

Meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro y agitó sus brazos como un actor destensándose para representar su papel con fluidez. La cabeza gacha del payaso se alzó con la misma rapidez que lo haría un interruptor. Ibel parpadeó sin comprender lo que sucedía.

—Hola, pequeña Ibel, soy Pennywise el Payaso Bailarín —dijo con una voz amistosa y simpática.

La mano cubierta con un guante blanco se alzó en forma de apretón. Ibel ladeó la cabeza, Pennywise la imitó como si se tratara de un espejo y se echó a reír aun con la mano alzada. La distancia que los separaba seguía siendo la misma, por eso la situación seguía siendo confusa para la niña. Sin embargo, aunque algo dudosa, tendió su mano acariciando el aire y cuando _Eso_ la meció hacia arriba y abajo como si de verdad la estuvieran estrechando, ella hizo lo mismo y entonces sí que tuvo que reír.

—Encantada, Pennywise, un placer.

—Oh, pero que niña más bien educada y enseñada, tus padres deben estar contentos.

—No lo sé, nunca se lo he preguntado a mamá.

La sonrisa maliciosa se acentuó en su boca.

—¿Y tu papá?

—Está muerto y con Satán, bajo tierra.

—¡Ay, no! —falsos sollozos emergieron de su garganta y retiró con el dorso de la mano las inexistentes lágrimas de los ojos dorados— Eso es horrible, pobre, pobre niñita.

—¡N-no llores, Pennywise! —pidió alarmada—. Ya no me importa, ahora te tengo a ti. Antes estaba triste, pero ya no.

Él paró en seco. Una cálida vibración le recorrió las entrañas. Una calidez acogedora, pero tan desconocida para él que terminó siendo destruida al segundo de sentirla.

Siempre le había gustado jugar con su víctima antes de matarla. Manejar las emociones a su gusto como títeres, sentir que poseía todo el control de lo que sucedía, pasaría y el cómo. Pero no importaba lo mucho que intentase conocer el miedo de esa infanta, _ese_ pequeño rincón donde se encuentran las peores pesadillas estaba vacío. Un cofre sin su tesoro. Una fruta sin su dulce sabor.

La rabia e impotencia previa resurgieron en su interior, igual de hueco que el de ella.

—Morirás —asintió repetidamente, desvió la mirada, tratando de convencerse más a sí mismo—. Te mataré como a todos los demás…

Ibel, desde abajo, levantó una ceja y dejó ir un sonido de interrogación.

—El chiste no lo he entendido.

—¿Qué has venido a hacer aquí? —le preguntó, sombrío e ignorando lo anterior dicho.

La niña abrió la boca recordando el motivo por el que había ido hasta allí.

—He venido a tocar la flauta para ti, te lo dije —decía al tiempo que pasaba la cuerda por encima de su cabeza y abría la tapa de la funda del instrumento y posicionaba sus dedos sobre los orificios correctamente.

—No, no me lo dijiste.

—Sí te lo dije. Después de matar a esos dos hombres.

"¿Cómo hablas tan fácilmente de la muerte, tú, una niña que aún no ha llegado a la década de vida?", le quiso preguntar. Aunque intuía que ni ella podría darle una respuesta, y si lo hacía, pocas eran las posibilidades de que fuese la correcta. A pesar de la característica que la hacía diferente, seguía siendo sólo una niña estúpida después de todo. No sabía nada. Se dejaba llevar por el instinto primario con el que nació. Todos los niños eran así. Tan vulnerables, ajenos a los peligros del mundo, acercándose a lugares que no debían pisar si apreciaban su vida. Pero claro, cuando se es un niño, el precio de la vida se redunda a el mismo valor que le darían a la comida amarga. Era sólo después de encontrarse cara a cara con Pennywise, que los números que representaban el precio de la vida se disparaban. Y por todos los seres vivientes del mundo… a Pennywise le encantaban esos momentos.

El payaso rió en voz alta.

—Una flauta muy bonita —empezó a decir—, con una dueña igual de adorable.

El rubor que cubría las mejillas infantiles se acentuó y soltó una risita intentando disimular su timidez.

—G-gracias —tartamudeó por segunda vez aquel día.

Los ojos del color del sol se tornaron más maliciosos de lo que ya eran.

—Muchos querrán oírte tocar. Pero mi pequeña Iby yo no soy uno de esos.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué no? —preguntó tristemente, le miraba anhelante.

Su ancha sonrisa dejó entrever una serie de colmillos largos como dagas y sin un orden concreto. Ibel no se había dado cuenta. La distancia era tan grande y en cambio su muerte parecía tan cercana.

—Si fuese la zampoña de Peter Pan, tal vez…

—¡Yo lo hago mucho mejor que Peter Pan! —se acercó la boquilla a los labios— Mira.

Y la música empezó a sonar, lenta y silbante como una brisa de otoño acariciando cariñosamente los oídos. Los cortos dedos se deslizaban con destreza por los agujeros. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y las cejas fruncidas ante el esfuerzo de intentar dar lo mejor de sí. Pero poco a poco, su postura fue relajándose y se dejó llevar por la melodía nostálgica. Cuando el aire de sus pulmones entraba por el canal del viento, Ibel entraba en un estado de trance permitiéndole expresar sus sentimientos con las notas. Emociones y sensaciones que algo, ese _algo_ en su interior no le dejaba expresar con las personas de su alrededor. El instrumento era su vía de comunicación más eficaz, como una vez había asegurado su padre. Además, su desenvoltura había mejorado vertiginosamente en el último año, logrando un resultado pulcro y pulido.

Tal vez eso fue lo que le salvó la vida.

La canción llegó a su fin. Ibel dejó caer los brazos lentamente haciendo que la flauta rozase su muslo. Abrió los ojos y los cómicos mechones naranjas estaban a pocos centímetros de su tez. Si los hubiese abierto antes habría visto como unas garras de bestia desgarraban los guantes, y como de un salto se abalanzó sobre ella con el claro fin de hacerla desaparecer. Sin embargo, en ese momento su expresión era la misma que la de un hombre que acababa de descubrir como se hacía el fuego.

—Esa última parte —dijo Pennywise.

Ya no sonreía. Aún así sus labios seguían siendo rechonchos y brillantes con la poca luz del sitio.

—¿Hm?

—Hazlo de nuevo —exigió.

—¿Pero hacer el qué?

 _Eso_ gruñó por lo bajo y tomó la pequeña mano (que seguía sosteniendo la flauta) bajo la suya y con sorprendente sutileza la guió hacia la boca de la niña.

—De nuevo, esa última parte.

—Entonces te ha gustado —habló ilusionada y sonrió, una sonrisa que podría haber pertenecido a un querubín— Ah, pero eso… no, no, no.

Ibel se alejó de él y guardó a toda prisa el instrumento en su funda que había quedado olvidada a sus pies. Volvió a colgarse la cuerda a la espalda y se encontró con la insatisfacción del payaso. Uno de sus ojos se fue hacia un lado, mientras que el otro se mantuvo en su lugar. Años después descubriría que a eso se le llamaba estrabismo u ojo perezoso.

—Ahora Pennywise sí quiere oírte —le dio una sonrisa de lado.

—Si Pennywise quiere oírme tendrá que ser desde el principio —decidió, empecinada.

El payaso la miró con una mezcla de mofa e incredulidad. Una niña humana le estaba condicionando… ni en mil años. Rió roncamente y se puso en pie para alejarse. Ibel, alarmada, vio como poco a poco su silueta era cada vez menos visible.

—¡No! ¡No te vayas otra vez! ¡Espera!

Él paró en seco y dejó ir una hilaridad para sus adentros. La cabeza giró como la de un búho para mirar a Ibel, luego el cuerpo le siguió.

—¿La pequeña Ibel ha entrado en razón? —Ibel asintió fervientemente.

—Sólo te pido una cosa a cambio.

—No me gusta dar nada a nadie —advirtió con un tono hosco.

Ella pareció ignorar esas últimas palabras, pues avanzó hacia él guardando en su memoria cada detalle del traje victoriano. Los volantes, los pompones naranjas, el cinturón ceñido a la cintura. Las puntas de sus zapatos casi rozaron los de él y si miraba al frente se encontraría las rodillas del supuesto hombre disfrazado, por lo que inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás como antes y se dejó embaucar otra vez por la embriagadora aura que poseía el desquiciado y altísimo payaso. Levantó los brazos hacia el techo, con las palmas abiertas. Pidió con un tono culpable, implorante y casi avergonzado:

—Abrazo, abrázame.

Se hizo el silencio. Al principio, Pennywise pensó que se trataba de una broma, pero al ver el rostro de la niña entendió que su demente petición era seria.

Él no era alguien que apreciase ningún tipo de arte humano. Sólo una vez sintió admiración hacia una obra. Pintura roja sobre un lienzo (bueno, los críticos pensaron que era pintura), tras vender el cuadro, el pintor ganó una fortuna que le permitió vivir una vida llena de lujos. Y para el horror de la población, el artista confesó en sus últimos días de vida que esa obra tan querida por muchos había sido creada a partir de la sangre de su mujer, supuestamente muerta de una fiebre. Eso sí que era digno de admiración, pensó el malvado payaso.

Pero esa música… llegó a _emocionarle_. Esa niñita le había transmitido lo que sentía: odio, ambición, sin embargo, por encima de todo, lo que realmente hizo que sus atributos asesinos desapareciesen fue la sensación de la soledad. Pocos lo llegarían a entender. No se trataba de la falta de alguien cualquiera a tu lado. Sino ese agujero infinito que nadie podía llenar, nadie salvo esa persona que compartiera sus mismos valores. Una sublime decepción lo abordó al cerciorarse de que no existía tal persona. Claro que eso nunca lo diría en voz alta. Mucho menos que él, como ser infinito, podía verse en la necesidad de sentirse realmente acompañado. De ser capaz de olvidar el ominoso e insaciable hambre al menos durante un tiempo.

Volvió al presente, Ibel dio unos saltitos como recordándole que estaba ahí. Sólo durante un breve período de tiempo pensó en aceptar. Para poder sentir lo mismo de nuevo. Pero no pasó ni un segundo antes de cambiar de opinión. No iba a hacerlo. Él no abrazaba ni mostraba afecto por nada ni nadie salvo a sí mismo. No se rebajaría a ser un simple objeto abrazable como si fuera un oso de peluche. _Eso_ que era tan antiguo como el universo, superior a todas las criaturas que habitaban ese mundo. ¿Creía de verdad que Pennywise el Payaso iba a ceder ante lo que debía ser su alimento?

—Vuelve con los tuyos, ve con tu mamá.

No quería matarla, o no podía, no estaba seguro. Los ojos de Ibel echaron chispas.

—¡No quiero! — de un brinco se abrazó a su pierna.

—¿Qué…? ¡Eh! ¡Suéltame!

El panorama era chistoso. La hija de Rose Moore se había aferrado con brazos y piernas al muslo con la misma fuerza que habría utilizado si se hubiese visto amenazada por un huracán y un árbol fuese su única salvación. Pennywise levantó su extremidad, la agitó e hizo ademán de chutar una pelota, pero nada fue suficiente para lograr que Ibel se soltase. Quejidos y gruñidos salían de la boca del payaso. Su pelo naranja perdió forma, también el cabello castaño de Ibel estaba enredado y apuntaba en todas direcciones.

—¡Estúpida cría! ¡Si no me sueltas acabaré con todo lo que amas! —Golpeó brusca y repetidamente su talón contra el suelo, nada.

—¡No me importa!

Pennywise rugió como un león, harto e irritado. Empezó a caminar por la estancia, pero parecía que había añadido una decoración nueva a su pantalón. Paró de golpe y bajó la vista. Ibel ocultaba su rostro en el muslo interior. Su postura recordaba a la de un koala en una rama. Una sonrisa astuta asomó el rostro de _Eso_.

—De acuerdo, pequeña Ibel —sintió como la nariz se deslizaba lentamente hacia arriba, ahora le miraba—. No más gritos ni peleas ¿de acuerdo? ¿Promesa de meñique?

Mostró el dedito como una tentadora golosina, Ibel no se pudo resistir. Pennywise celebró su victoria cuando la manita abandonó su pierna para acercarse a la mano enguantada. Rápido y ágil, con una fuerte patada al aire pudo por fin librarse del fuerte agarre y la mandó a volar lejos. El costado de Ibel impactó contra suelo. El payaso aspiró, canalizando su ira. Después de eso, no le habría importado clavar una dentellada en su diminuto cuerpo, que era tan pequeño que no hubiera hecho falta apenas esfuerzo para partirla en dos.

La vio sentada, con los ojos humedecidos por las lágrimas venideras, pero que nunca llegaron a caer. No se sintió culpable, pero sí incómodo. No tener su atención no solía ser motivo de llanto en los niños, al menos no cuando le veían los ojos amarillos. Esa niña funcionaba al revés.

Puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró con abatimiento.

—Puedes venir —empezó a decir, sorprendido que al momento se alegrase al ver la expresión esperanzada de la niña—, pero nada de abrazos. Puedes venir a hacer… lo que sea que quieras hacer.

La sonrisa le llegó de oreja a oreja, se puso en pie de un salto y justo cuando empezó a correr hacia el payaso, se paró en seco y adoptó una postura apaciguada.

—Nada de abrazos —recordó con una risita.

Entonces sus ojos se abrieron como platos y echó un vistazo al reloj en su muñeca, según este tenía solo tres minutos para llegar a casa. Hecho imposible dada el largo camino y su lentitud.

—En casa te estará esperando una tormenta —se burló el payaso, a Ibel no se le pasó por la cabeza que pudiese leer el pensamiento.

—En forma de gritos y regaños, sí —respondió mirando hacia la salida, sopesando sus opciones—. Para eso prefiero quedarme aquí un ratito más.

La sonrisa del payaso desapareció nada más escuchar las últimas palabras pronunciadas por la infanta. Ya había tenido demasiadas sorpresas y sensaciones extrañas por ese día. La que se hacía llamar Ibel no estaría en su casa ni un minuto más esa tarde. Sus ojos se movieron en diferentes direcciones, buscando la forma más eficiente de echarla. Abrió la boca después de dar con la solución más efectiva y rápida.

—Iby, ven aquí —pidió, sonriente y haciendo el gancho con la mano, antes de poder decir lo siguiente ya la tenía a menos de un palmo de distancia—. Dime cómo es tu habitación.

—Pues grande y… de color azul, con una estantería, una especie de caja llena de… cosas.

—Sigue, pero con los ojos cerrados imagínatela en tu mente lo mejor que puedas —le indicó posando su mano en la cabecita y manteniéndola ahí—, eso es, vamos.

—Hay un dibujo de un caballito de mar en la pared, también de un león, una familia, bueno mi familia. Hay una alfombra verde, a veces hago ver que es un estanque. ¡Ah! Casi olvido que también hay una mesita donde puedo encender la lámpara si me despierto por la noche. Y… ¿eh?

Su confusión era comprensible. Ya no estaba en el húmedo y maloliente alcantarillado, sino en su habitación que olía a limón y vainilla. No sintió el alivio que le correspondía, ni el agradecimiento, pero sí la impresión y admiración.

—¿Pennywise?

Sobre el caparazón ocre de la Tortuga miró a su alrededor, todo estaba igual que cuando se había ido. Se dejó caer de espaldas sobre los peluches que actuaron como colchón y empezó a reír a mandíbula batiente. La euforia que surgía de su interior no podía compararse a nada que hubiera sentido en su vida. Ya no existía frío ni soledad, ahora sólo parecía haber una hoguera que llenaba su cuerpo, un fuego que no se asfixiaba por la falta de oxígeno, sino que buscaba exteriorizarse. Era tan embriagador que no deseaba compartirlo con nadie.

Rose Moore abrió la puerta estrepitosamente con miedo.

—Ibel, pero hija… —titubeó aún con el pomo entre los dedos.

Ibel quiso responder, lo intentó de veras, pero las carcajadas y bufidos fueron mucho más fuertes y sólo pudo enterrar la cara entre las patas peludas de un tigre albino. La madre la tomó en brazos y se sentó con ella en el sofá, pidiéndole, casi exigiéndole que le contara lo que había pasado. Cómo había entrado sin llave, si realmente había ido a la escuela… pero las risas siguieron, como la sirena de una ambulancia que se aleja, pero sigue siendo audible.

Ni la madre ni la hija sabían que George Denbrough moriría al día siguiente, junto con una parte de la poca humanidad que le quedaba a Ibel Moore.

* * *

 ** _N. de la A._**

 _Llevaba un tiempo inactiva por aquí (meses, wow), pero hacer y editar no es tan fácil como lo parecía en un principio. Sí, he dicho editar. Actualmente me estoy centrando en la edición de los primeros capítulos, que ahora que los he releído creo que son bastante mejorables. Además me he dado cuenta de que para que ustedes puedan entender mejor lo que yo tengo en mi mente, tendría que añadir unas escenas (un tanto extensas) para que capten lo mejor posible lo que yo intento transmitir respecto a la relación de los dos protagonistas AKA Pennywise e Ibel (no soy una profesional, estoy aprendiendo no sean crueles conmigo :P). Por eso me vendría de perlas que si tienen alguna duda o sugerencia respecto a lo que sucede o la forma en la que escribo me lo hagan saber con un review o mensaje privado :)_

 _¡Hasta pronto!_


End file.
